Hunter Island
by Rizzling
Summary: Completely AU, J M are an established couple. Rizzles. Jane and Maura take a cruise to try and rebuild their fractured relationship. When disaster strikes and they find themselves stranded on a desert island, tragedy continues to reign.
1. Sail Away With Me

**Authors Note:** Hi again folks. I'm back. I've had this story kicking around on my harddrive for a while. It was originally meant to be a Buffy based fic but well, Rizzles, Tillow... femslash works whatever the fandom.

I have a few chapters of this already so am hoping with a little love and time and maybe some generous feedback from you all, that I will be able to belt it out. I have a real good idea where I'm going so you might want to fasten your seatbelts coz folks, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!

Consider this your warning. There are a lot of characters in this and it might take you a while to work them out. Also, this is me, I don't write fic suitable for minors, your granny or small creatures so send them all out the room before reading. If you don't ship Rizzles, then 'hi and goodbye' you probably won't like this story.  
As always, I really look forward to hearing your thoughts. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"How on earth do you lose a cruise ship?" Jane complained as she trundled along behind her partner, Maura.

"Well if you had bothered taking the day off work and made sure you had everything then we wouldn't be late and lost now!" Maura snapped as she struggled with a huge suitcase.

Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles had been together for nine and a half years. Like most relationships, they'd had their ups and downs, although for the past 18 months, neither one could recall an 'up'. Jane had been promoted to Lieutenant at Boston police department, and while the money meant that she could stop the self-conscious worrying about bills, she was very rarely at home. In fact, she and Maura hadn't spent more than a half hour in the same bed, at the same time for a year.

Maura had organised this trip, a cruise around some of the lesser known islands in the Indian ocean, as a last ditch attempt to save their relationship. So far, it was the perfect reflection of the past 18 months. Maura had done everything. All of the planning, organising a dog sitter for Jo Friday, sending Bass off to his guardian, booking flights and even booking vacation time from work for both of them. She'd done all the washing, everything she could possibly imagine either of them wanting for their trip. All Jane had to do was to pack her own case; a task that should have been completed two days ago.

Jane on the other hand had decided to 'pop into work' instead of packing and organising her belongings, a decision that had meant her packing had been left to Maura. Although she complained heartily about this, Maura went ahead and packed her partners case for her. When Jane eventually got home from work, she erupted in a fit of anger. Maura knew it was just the stresses of work, but she couldn't help but to retaliate. In the end, all the packing had been undone as Maura, in her anger threw clothes, both hers and Jane's out of windows.

By the time both women had calmed down enough to see their mistakes, they had less than an hour until their flight; a flight they obviously missed.

But this was a new start, a fresh beginning and so far, not a very good one.

"I'm sorry." Maura said, stopping to wait for Jane who smiled weakly and hugged her partner fondly.

"Me too."

"Hey look, that's it!" Maura said loudly, pointing towards a stunning boat in the far end of the harbour.

As they made their way towards the ship, they relaxed slightly, partaking in one of their favourite games, people watching. A fat, balding man with a sunburnt head waddled in front of them, loaded up like a Himalayan donkey, while his equally rotund wife puffed loudly, dragging a suitcase behind her. She paused for a moment, apparently to catch her breath, and turned towards her husband and smiled. He caught up with her and she kissed his red head fondly as she offered him a drink.

Maura smiled at them sadly as she passed. Having seen the boat, Jane had marched on ahead, their moment forgotten as her excitement for her first cruise took over. This is what Maura wanted from a relationship, obvious love and affection even in the midst of heavy luggage and sunburn. Instead, the pressure of their work seemed to have drained the lives from both of them, leaving behind a cold and irritated shell.

She followed Jane with her eyes and smiled as she turned back to see what was keeping Maura.

"Come on!" Jane yelled; drawing some rather irritated glares from a collection of older people sitting nearby.

Maura's smile vanished as Jane turned away and marched herself aboard the boat.

"Good Afternoon!" A young man whom Jane guessed to be about 27, smiled warmly as she stepped on deck.

"Good afternoon to you too." she replied, smiling broadly.

"Welcome aboard the Galaxy." He continued. "If I can see your ticket and boarding pass, I will guide you to your cabin."

Jane rummaged around in her shoulder bag and complained loudly when she could find no official looking paperwork at all. Pausing to run her hands through her long hair, Jane sighed heavily, it had to be in here, she always had the tickets for every important event.

"I'm sorry." Jane said, looking up only to smile apologetically at the queue that was forming slowly behind her; a queue that consisted of the same older people whom had already formed an opinion of this loud- mouthed brunette.

"If you can step to the side so those who do have their tickets can board?" The young man said firmly, leaving no doubt in Jane's mind that it was an order rather than a request.

Jane ceased her search and glared at the young crew member, "I do have a ticket!" She insisted loudly, causing the queue behind her to groan, sigh and heckle her.

"Shut up! I have a ticket, I paid for my trip, my..." She paused, and glanced along the harbour to see what was keeping Maura.

"Maur!" she yelled, gesturing wildly.

Maura looked up briefly at her partner and sighed. Once again, Jane went marching on ahead, all balls to the wind and was now stuck in a predicament she would be expected to resolve. Well she would have to wait until Maura reached the boarding ramp.

"That woman has our tickets!" Jane told the group.

"The woman that has paid no interest in you at all, in fact, she's the only one who isn't looking this way?" An elderly man stated from behind Jane.

"Well she's in a mood with me again I imagine." Jane told him smartly before returning her attention to the crew boy. "I'll just stand over here." Jane made to push past him so the others could board when the young man stopped her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you must leave right now unless you have a ticket and boarding pass."

As one, the elderly contingent moved aside and Jane was guided back down the ramp to the harbour where she adopted her best Rizzoli glare and waited impatiently for Maura.

"What the hell took you so long?" She snapped, as Maura got closer.

Rolling her eyes, the honey blonde ignored this latest outburst and tried to push past Jane onto the ramp, but the brunette caught her arm.

"Maura, don't ignore me!"

"Look Jane, if you want to go marching on ahead and doing your best to not be with me, then you should make sure you have all the paperwork you need beforehand." Maura growled as she reached into her bag for the papers which she threw carelessly at her partner. "In fact, there you go. You can pretend that we're not here to save this sham of a relationship. I hear there's a singles night during the trip. Maybe you can hook up with someone, although maybe the sushi bar will suit you better. You could meet another cold, emotionally devoid bottom dweller like yourself!"

Jane's mouth hung open loosely. They'd had their arguments in the past, but even in the midst of their most vicious, Maura had never been this cruel. She watched as the honey blonde walked neatly up the boardwalk and joined the end of the queue.

As Maura got to the head of the queue, she smiled sweetly at the young man who greeted her.

"Good afternoon, welcome aboard the Galaxy. May I see your ticket and boarding pass please?" he asked.

"Certainly." Maura said, handing him the appropriate documents.

"Ahh, a wonderful cabin." The young man smiled. "If you'd like to follow me?"

Maura glanced behind her briefly, before following the young man into the heart of the ship.

-/-

"Wow!"

Since the crew boy, who had introduced himself to Maura as Chris and graciously accepted his tip and left, wow was all Maura could find to say. He had given her a quick tour around her luxurious cabin and handed her a rather large book which explained all the facilities the Galaxy had to offer. It's not that she was unaccustomed to the luxury, but she'd never anticipated seeing something so grand on a boat.

The cabin itself, the Grand Suite, was something from a Victorian fairytale. At almost 1500 square feet, Maura knew why this trip had cost so much. Their cabin had two bedrooms, both with Queen sized beds, two living rooms, two bathrooms, and the one off of the bedroom she had chosen as the main bedroom had a full sized Jacuzzi tub as well as a shower room and two sinks. It was like the designers knew she and Jane were having difficulties and had deliberately made it that way in case they fell out. They had two of everything, which Maura could only hope would mean there was less to argue about.

She stepped out onto the private balcony and sat at the dining area laid out. Part of her felt bad for leaving Jane behind on the dock, but she'd given her her ticket and boarding pass. She was meant to be her partner, not her mother or an emotional punching bag.

Pushing aside the momentary guilt pang, Maura sat back and read through the brochure that Chris had kindly left for her to browse. The ship boasted the finest chefs from all over the world, four restaurants or the choice of candlelit dinners in your cabin, Broadway shows, live music, wine tasting and a fully equipped gym (for which Maura could see no point of on a holiday).

The door slamming open caused Maura to jump noticeably as Jane burst through it. She watched as the fury that burnt her lovers face melted in the face of the beauty that was their cabin. Returning to her brochure, Maura hoped that mood of the room would soothe Jane's temper.

Jane noticed Maura peering around the curtains from the balcony as soon as she entered the room. Sitting there like she was all peace and innocence only made Jane angrier. She was about to go and confront her when the sheer magnificence of the cabin hit her.

Marble, teak and glass sparkled in the afternoon light and the elegance and tranquillity of it all hit her. Dropping her bags in the doorway, she slowly started looking around, opening every door and being stunned by the increasing beauty hidden behind it. The second door Jane opened led into an exquisite bedroom. The bed had a large window at its foot and she could imagine laying there watching the stars.

She sat down and gazed out at the ocean. This trip was meant to be a break away from their life; a chance to find out if they had enough of a relationship to save and so far, all they'd done was argue.

Jane knew it was her fault. Her long hours at work, missing birthdays, parties. Hell, just missing dinner times. Things she'd sworn to Maura she'd never do. The stress of her new position had consumed her. She'd spent almost every waking hour wrapped up in work and then, when Maura went looking for companionship, conversation and friendship; she'd accused her of cheating.

Maura had walked out, gone to see her new friends, and Jane, with her anger dulled by a 6 pack of beer, had no clue where to start looking for her. It was then she realised just how far apart they'd grown. They always went out together, had mutual friends outside of the police force with whom they'd have peaceful dinner parties and wild nights out. Now, Jane's friends were all doing their own thing, tired of waiting for her to have a night off or to even return their calls. They'd moved on, made new friends and their lives were different. She was completely alone and all of her own doing.

Jane had tried, that was what she told herself. She started coming home from work in time for dinner, bringing Maura flowers and chocolates and trying to make conversation. Maura on the other hand, had her new life. She was secure in her job and her friendships, and had grown used to life without Jane in it. After all, loneliness was what she knew best. She'd go out, regardless of whether or not Jane was home, didn't invite her or tell her when she'd be back and Jane couldn't help but think there was more going on than casual friendship. She'd returned home at lunchtime one day after an accident at work. The workmen who had been replacing some drywall had left their materials lying around and when the fire alarm had gone off, the drywall had been knocked onto Jane and Frost. After being checked out by paramedics, Jane was given the all clear and even though her head, neck and throat hurt, she was fine. Maura spotted the bruising quickly and Jane had tried to explain but Maura assumed the bruising was the result of some affair she was having. Even now, Jane couldn't believe that Maura would think she would do that. Hell, she couldn't believe that Maura would just jump to a random conclusion. It was the final shove Jane had needed to prove how much they'd both changed.

Shaking herself from an impending depression, Jane got to her feet and paused. Where were Maura's bags? She looked around the room, pulling open the closet door only to find it empty. Slumping to the ground, Jane held her head in her hands and cried softly.

-/-

The cool ocean breeze washed over Maura. No matter how hard she'd tried, she couldn't fight the pang of guilt. It wasn't just her actions that day that ate away at her. It was everything. The past year had been hellish and it all came to a head the week before she'd booked the trip.

Jane had been coming home early, bringing her flowers, chocolates; expensive wine. She'd clearly been making an effort to try and rebuild the shambles that had become their relationship and Maura had thrown it all back at her. One evening, Jane had come home with what Maura was certain was a hickey. She left, went to see her friends to tell them about her new heartbreak.

It became Maura's new obsession; she'd go through Jane's pockets, searching for a clue to the identity of her new lover. When she found nothing, she resorted to that all American source for the paranoid, the Private Detective. They'd followed her for a month or so, reporting back to Maura once a week but not confirming her darkest suspicions. Finally, Maura insist they send in a woman, a honey trap. Between the detective and herself, they chose a stunning woman whom anyone would be a fool to turn down, and off she went.

The results stunned Maura. She was totally convinced that Jane would hop into bed with her, hell, even she had been tempted, but Jane had politely sat and chatted with her over a drink. When it came to any physical attention at all, Jane recoiled, almost in horror, telling her nicely but firmly that she was in a relationship and wasn't interested. The woman had given Jane her number, which Jane had taken, but as soon as they parted, Jane had thrown it in the trash without even looking. Maura had always feared that Jane would find her too strange, too clinical and logical and leave her for someone more 'normal'.

That night, Maura had welcomed her home and they'd talked for the first time in months. It was going pretty well until Jane found out through a work colleague that Maura had had her followed. Once again, the shit hit the fan. This trip? This was it; the do or die. The Final Jeopardy question.

"Maur?"

So lost in thought was she, that Maura hadn't noticed Jane in the doorway. Snapping back into the here and now, she wiped at her face and looked up.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm a jerk." Jane said softly, her own eyes red and betraying her sadness.

"I am too."

Jane stepped out onto the deck and hesitated.

"Sit down?" Maura offered sadly. "Is this what we've become? All these years together and we can't even sit together without the other asking?"

Jane pulled her chair in closer to the intimate table and sighed. It was true. She was nervous around Maura. They were almost strangers again; less than shadows of who they used to be.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Jane said, finally meeting Maura's eyes. "We can start all over from the beginning."

Suddenly Jane jumped to her feet and stepped back inside, grabbed her cases and disappeared into the bedroom where she'd previously been crying.

Maura sat there alone again, in stunned silence, staring into the space that Jane had previously occupied.


	2. Gathering

Staring at herself in the mirror, Jane checked her make up and straightened her shirt. She looked as good as she'd done in years, more effort had gone into this outfit than anything else she'd done for Maura in the longest while.

Taking a deep breath, she hoped that Maura was still sitting on the balcony as she pulled open the door.

Maura was still sitting outside, watching as the ship pulled away from the dock and set sail for their dream cruise.

Jane paused and took in the vision before her, Maura's long honey blonde hair being gently tossed by the sea breeze as the sun set behind her. In that one moment, she realised how lucky she was. With everything they had gone through, all the arguments, the harsh words and spiteful accusations and they had, somehow, made it out the other side.

"Good evening." Jane said politely.

"Hi." Maura replied, eying Jane slowly. She was stunning in a simple oxford shirt and tailored pants, had she always been that beautiful? Maura couldn't remember.

"Is this seat taken?" Jane asked softly.

Maura giggled and shook her head; she'd caught on to Jane's idea and ran with it.

"Please…." she said, gesturing to the seat.

As Jane sat down, she introduced herself, taking Maura's hand and kissing it tenderly.

For four hours, Jane and Maura talked, laughed and began the process of getting to know each other all over again.

* * *

In a brightly lit office in Washington, Chip Jenson watched the door. His client was late. He hated that. His military background had instilled in him tidiness, punctuality and efficiency and he saw no reason why other people couldn't be the same.

"Mr Jenson, your next client is here." His secretary buzzed through to him.

"About damn time too." Chip growled, "Send him in."

He sat back in his chair and glared at the huge oak door.

"Hey Chip!" A middle aged man entered and smiled warmly. "Sorry man, the cops have shut most of downtown and I got caught up in the jam."

Chip smiled, this was the easiest money he'd ever made. Steve Kelly came on these trips every year. He paid his money in full, in cash the day before they left and he never, ever shot a single thing. Then again, he wasn't surprised; Chip doubted that Steve had killed so much as a spider in his life. He was boring, your typical suburban, middle aged man. He got up, went to work, probably went home to his wife and kid and played a bit of baseball at the weekends.

Chip had asked him many times about how he could afford these trips but Steve had refuse to tell him, in fact, he refused to tell him anything about himself at all and so Chip had filled in the blanks himself.

"Got it?" Chip asked, offering Steve a seat.

"As always." Steve replied.

From his backpack he pulled a large, clear bag that was full of bills. He pushed it across the desk towards Chip before settling back into his chair and lighting a cigarette.

Chip grinned widely and tipped the contents onto his desk as he reached for his mechanical money counter and began loading bills into it. The sounds of the notes being counted soothed Chip and he watched as the numbers increased.

"It's all there." Steve told him.

They had the exact same conversation every year; it was the only time they spoke to each other.

"I'm sure it is Steve, but I gotta check, I'd hate to think you were doing Uncle Sam out of his earnings."

The machine stopped, its neon read out informing Chip that the grand total of half a million dollars meant Steve had paid his way in full, as always.

"Ok, so we'll see you tomorrow then." Chip concluded, extending his hand to Steve.

"5am?"

"As usual! Don't be late."

Steve turned and walked from the office, closing the door silently behind him.

In his car he had everything he needed, his army surplus rucksack contained the few items of clothing he would need as well as water bottles, a first aid kit and two photographs.

Steve retrieved his keys from his pocket and unlocked the simple, unassuming family car and headed towards the airport.

Chip had locked the door to his office and reached for the phone. It rang just once before being answered.

"Good news Senator. The final payment has been made in full; I'll have it transferred into the account first thing in the morning."

He listened as the man responded and nodded his head.

"Yes Sir, I'm sure we will."

* * *

John and his wife, Elaine were returning to their cabin when they bumped, quite literally into Maura and Jane, who were walking hand in hand down the corridor. They'd spent the first two hours of the cruise exploring the magnificent ship and had found more facilities than their hometown had to offer. They had been married for twenty years and in that time, had raised a large family.

"Aww!" Elaine mumbled after they all said their apologies and continued on their ways.

John glanced back towards the couple and the back to his wife.

"Those sorts of people have no manners!" he complained, rubbing his shoulder in mock injury.

"Now John lets not start on that again!"

Elaine shook her head. John's homophobia had gotten worse as he'd aged and now, he was almost unbearable, she knew she'd be in for an earful for at least the next day or two.

"Well, they shouldn't be allowed on cruises with civilised people, they should stick to their own kind!" He complained loudly.

"Why's a girl that pretty want to be one of them fags anyway?" he asked, nudging his wife in the ribs. "She could have any man she wanted."

Grabbing his elbow, Elaine dragged him around the corner. "I'm only going to explain this once more…."

**-/-**

Maura sighed happily. The last few hours had felt like 'Before' a time when Jane would taunt her lovingly. Before was when Jane had been a detective, investigating the deaths while Maura had 'sliced and diced' as Jane had put it. They were superheroes almost, a crime fighting duo unrivalled by any other.

They'd been carefree almost, the tension that had settled within their relationship had been blown away on the sea breeze and they'd fallen into an easy banter, getting to know each other once again.

It had been exhausting and Jane had suggested getting a beer and exploring the facilities before dinner.

Maura felt the familiar knot form in her stomach. She wanted to hang out in the sauna, relax and wash away the spikey remnants of the day, hoping to continue with the fresh exuberance of her partner. To her surprise, Jane had agreed that she should. They had a month to rebond, trying to do it all on the first day was silly, even by Jane's gung-ho reasoning.

Walking with her to the sauna, Jane had kissed her forehead gently before skipping off into the ship, leaving Maura to watch her leave.

"Good evening ma'am, my name is Lucy, if there's anything, and I mean _anything_ you need, you feel free to call me." An attractive brunette smiled at her warmly.

"Hello." Maura's reply was soft, calm.

"Would you like an extra towel for your hair?" she asked.

Maura shook her head and accepted the offer bath towel.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to the changing room." The brunette smiled warmly at her, her eyes wandering over the doctors full figure.

-/-

Jane had found herself surrounded quickly by couples; every event seemed full of people gazing lovingly into their partners eyes and it was annoying. Had she ever been like that? She was sure she had been but she couldn't recall it being that irritating. Before everything, she remembered looking wistfully at Maura, wishing that there could be more but accepting their friendship with open arms. She would be anything and everything that Maura had ever wanted.

Tiring quickly of the love sick looks and overwhelming sense of adoration in the air, Jane had returned to the cabin. She had paused outside the spa area, considering joining Maura in the sauna before shaking her head. She knew she'd be bored, sitting around in a hot box. Boredom on Jane equally fidgeting and complaining both of which annoyed Maura and would ruin the newfound peace that had settled precariously around them.

On the cabins balcony, Jane sat, the crisp air and ocean spray freezing her face. The night had been going so well. They'd deliberately avoided all discussion of work or home. She loved the doctor, of that much she was sure and yet, over the past year they had grown so far apart she wondered if there was anything of their relationship worth saving. The person Maura had become was so far from the loving and understanding woman she had fallen for and Jane couldn't help but think her darkness and temper had somehow infused itself into the other woman.

A seagull had taken up roost on the neighbouring balcony and watched her cautiously. Feeling sorry for the bird, she broke up a roll and tossed bits of it in its general direction. The poor gull leapt up and started squawking at her.

"Fine, you have a go at me!" Jane whispered, her throat tight with tears as she thought of all she was so perilously close to losing.

As if the gull realised she was no threat, it returned to the balcony and stared at the roll quizzically.

"Well eat it then you idiot."

The gull looked up at her, then back to the bread before sampling these treats. After it had consumed the bread, it looked back to Jane expectantly. When no more bread was forthcoming, at least not as rapidly as it wanted, it screamed at her once again.

"Ok, ok!" Jane muttered, "Hang on."

As she ripped up more bread, the gull perched itself on the balcony rail and watched the brunette as she pulled half heartedly at the roll.

**-/-**

'Why the hell did drug dealers in Boston insist on hanging around in dark alleys in unsavoury neighbourhoods?' Walter wondered as he stood in the shadows.

"What you doin in my alley?" A deep voice from behind him made him jump. Turning towards the sound, Walter nodded and extended his hand.

"Hey Sway, man."

"Dude, you gotta stop comin' here dressed like that, ya hear me?" The man whom Walter knew only as Sway growled at him.

"You look like the god damned feds!"

"Sure thing man, I will, I swear."

"What do you want?"

Walter fumbled in his pocket and produced a large wad of notes. "I need my eightball."

Sway reached into his pocket and produced a large bag, in it a quantity of white powder. "Now get the hell out my alley!" he snapped as he counted the cash.

Walter did as he was told. He'd heard stories of people who'd upset Sway and found themselves on the painful end of all manner of implements from baseball bats to bullets.

His car was parked a couple of blocks away and he jogged towards it, his haste coming, not from the need to get out of the neighbourhood but to sample his beloved coke.

He fumbled with the key in the door and finally got it open. Sitting behind the wheel of his car, he carefully opened the bag, licking his finger and dipping it in the simple powder before rubbing it rigorously on his gums.

"Mmmmmm good stuff!" he sighed happily before securing the bag and starting the car. His vacation started right now and he was ready to go a-hunting.

**-/-**

The sun had set almost an hour when Maura returned to her cabin. Despite the decadence and luxury that greeted her when she opened the door, the only thing she saw was their modest suburban home and hoped that the new start would actually follow them there.

With no sign of Jane, Maua tiptoed around the room, not wanting to wake her if indeed she was in the cabin. Glancing around, she saw that Jane's shoes were all lined up in the doorway of the room she'd taken. Across the other side of the cabin, the room to the second bedroom was slightly ajar. She knew as surely as she was standing there that she had closed it before they'd left.

As she neared the room, she heard a familiar, somewhat comforting sound. Jane was talking in her sleep, something she only ever did after they'd had a big fight.

Creeping into the room, Maura felt herself fall in love all over again with the brunette. She was lying in bed, the simple silk sheet covering her, her right arm flung casually up by her head while her left hand hinted at cupping her breast. Her unkempt hair fell haphazardly over her face, one strand being accidently chewed upon as she spoke.

Maura slipped from her clothes and piled them neatly in the chair in the corner before slipping under the sheet and kissing Jane's lips gently. The brunette opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"Hey Lover!" Jane purred as Maura wrapped her in a huge hug.

**-/-**

Bear sat on the edge of the airstrip waiting for the rest of the group. There were so many things he should be doing today, the most important according to society, was checking in with his parole officer. Instead, he had chosen to go on his trip. It was an event he'd missed for the past few years for reasons outside of his control, at least then they were. Since his release, he'd fixed the problem that had caused him to miss this much loved time away.

Behind him, he heard the low rumble of men talking and flicked his cigarette onto the concrete.

"Walt, got some shit?" Bear snarled.

Involuntarily, Steve recoiled from this man. He never really spoke, always growled or shouted his words. He'd not been present for the last few trips, something for which Steve was immensely grateful.

"You still here?" Bear looked him up and down before waiting for Walter to reply to his initial question. "Dunno why you bother, ya stand around like an old broad, couldn't kill a spider let alone anything else, ya fuckin' pussy!"

Steve chose to ignore him and made his way to the plane, a Cessna 210 from the 60s, or so he'd been told. He wouldn't know the make of a plane if it were emblazoned across the side in neon letters.

He took a seat in the small aircraft and looked out the window towards the others. They were a scary bunch of criminals and misfits and if he was honest with himself, he was scared of all of them.

He watched as Walter and Bear greeted each other, he assumed the handshake they engaged in was some sort of 'street' greeting and he shuddered against the sight. He was out of his depth, he always had been ever since he had learnt of these trips and yet, he couldn't stop himself from coming along.

Chip boarded the plane and set about checking the panels and switches. He'd always been the one to fly them to their destination, always in the same plane and always from the private airstrip that was less of an airstrip and more a field in the ass end of nowhere. Steve understood perfectly why this particular location was their chosen leaving point. It was reasonably isolated and with no air traffic control, there was no real proof they'd ever been there.

He wondered idly if they crashed, if anyone would look for them. There was no one left to search for him, his parents long dead, no siblings that he knew of and his fiancée, the most perfect woman who had ever walked the earth, now dead and buried. And so he hunted, he wandered blindly through each day and saved up his money to finance this annual trip. Every year, he spent his money and awaited the right target. For five years, he'd gone through this fear for one shot, the shot that would set the world right and avenge his darling fiancée.

"Oi you fuckin' scum bastards!" Chip yelled out the plane at the other two men who were lining up their third lines of coke. "You comin' or what?"

Bear snorted his line and coughed before looking up to the small door of the plane.

"Fuck off Pig, we'll be there in a minute!"

Steve watched as Chips face turned a fierce shade of beetroot.

"Ya hear that shit?" he asked Steve as he stormed into the cockpit of the plane. "That's the thanks I get for keeping that mother fucker outta jail!"

He stood back from the open door and watched as Walter and Bear made their way onto the plane. Walt took a seat behind Steve and as Bear manoeuvred his large bulk into the plane, Chip stopped him. Well, not so much Chip as the 9mm handgun he pressed against his forehead.

"Remember this little man!" Chip growled menacingly, "The only reason you're on this side of the party is coz of me! Ya got that?"

Bear nodded slowly. He knew full well that Chip was right, he also knew that Chip was unstable and wouldn't think twice about pulling that trigger there and then.

Almost as if the event hadn't happened, Chip holstered the gun and grinned at the group.

"Buckle up boys!" He cheered, throwing a bottle of beer to each of the men, "It's party time!"


	3. Making friends

Jane grinned as the hot water from the shower pounded her body relentlessly. Reluctantly she had gotten up and into the shower. Maura had insisted that she'd organise something for them to eat while she was in there and so, Jane had got out of bed and showered.

A knock at the door roused Maura from her daydream and she got to her feet to answer it. A young man stood there with a trolley.

"Good evening Ma'am!" He greeted her cheerfully. "Room service?" he continued when she made no response.

"Yes thank you. Put it there." Maura pulled the large door open and gestured vaguely with her arm. A warmth spread over her and she wasn't sure if it was the heat of the evening or the glow of rekindled fire in her relationship.

The young man hovered momentarily as if awaiting a tip but Maura paid him no attention, not out of rudeness or an unwillingness to tip the young man, she simply had forgotten he was even there.

When he realised no tip would be forthcoming, he backed from the room, leaving the blonde to her thoughts.

"Jane, food's here!" Maura called towards the bathroom, although she knew that Jane would no more hear her than her mother would.

It didn't matter, what she had ordered wasn't hot anyway.

Stepping back towards the balcony, Maura couldn't help but gasp at the weather. At some point in their passionate love making, a storm had begun to brew, thunderheads had turned the night sky a strange shade of orange, almost as if it were about to snow. In the distance, lightning forked into the ocean and Maura knew that would make Jane laugh.

Many years ago, when they had first started dating, they had gone down to the beach to see the sun rise. Instead of a glorious morning, it had poured with rain but neither woman had seemed to notice. The lightning had forked into the ocean and Jane had giggled; 'Is that how you get electric eels?' she laughed. From that moment on, she had never failed not to laugh at the sight.

"Whatcha looking at?" Jane asked, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist and kissing her neck softly.

"Electric eels." Maura muttered, part of her was still lost in the memory.

Jaen pulled back, her nose wrinkling as she did so. Realising that Maura was somewhere else, she headed over to the food cart by the door.

Lifting the silver cover, she frowned once more. Sandwiches? Peeling the slices of bread apart, she grinned. Peanut butter and fluff, her favourites! Tucking in, she slumped into the chair and watched as Maura stared out at the ocean.

-/-

Steve stared out of the window of the plane and focused on his reasons for coming on this trip. Across the small aisle, Bear snored like a chainsaw. He'd consumed most of the beer on board and after more lines of coke then he could count, he'd passed out about an hour previously, a mercy for which Steve was immensely grateful. He hated the journey, if there was another way of getting there, he'd use it but since this was the only way, he bit his lip and got on with it.

"Hey Stevo!" Walter fell into the seat next to him and punched his arm.

Steve glanced towards the man and smiled weakly.

"Wanna see what I got?" Walter giggled. He was more bearable when he was drunk and tripping off his ass.

"Not if it's the same thing you had earlier!" Steve said harshly.

"Aww come on! How many other times will you see a heffalump in a Cessna?" Walter giggled like a school girl.

"An elephant Walter, it's called an elephant."

Walter stopped for a moment, his face wrinkled like a child who can't quite work out a puzzle.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" he mumbled eventually. "No, look at this."

He dropped a phone into Steve's lap.

"Very nice Walter." Steve replied, glancing at the phone only briefly before returning his attention to the sky.

"Nooooo….." Walter slapped his arm. "Look!"

Reluctantly, Steve picked up the cell phone. He fiddled with the buttons for a while and was unsurprised when he found it to be turned off.

"You know a cell won't work where we're going?" He asked, handing the phone back.

Walter burst into more childish laughter. "It's not a cell phone!" He was almost proud that he'd managed to fool this intelligent man.

"It's a _satellite_ phone!" He spoke slowly, which for a man who spoke slowly whilst sober was incredibly slowly.

Steve turned, he'd never seen a satellite phone before and was intrigued as to how much technology had advanced. He'd expected a satellite phone to be much bigger, almost like cell phones had been in the beginning.

Reaching out, he took the simple black phone and turned it over in his hands.

"That still doesn't mean you can use it, the battery is dead!" Steve said.

Walter frowned. "You gotta push the button!" He punched at the keys randomly before throwing the phone back towards his gym bag.

"Want a beer?" Walter asked him.

Realising the Walter was clearly in the mood to talk, Steve nodded.

Twenty minutes later when Walter hadn't returned. Steve got up and went to the cockpit where Chip was singing something under his breath. He'd discovered why Walter hadn't returned with any beer, he'd collapsed in a seat next to the cooler.

"Hey!" Chip growled. Both he and Bear never really spoke, they always snapped their words, as if they were in a continuous state of anger at the person with whom they were conversing.

"Hey." Steve hovered, ready to make a quick step back to his seat should Chip actually be in a foul mood.

"Sit down!" He offered. It was the first time in the many years that Steve had known Chip that he had spoken softly. "Are those fools asleep?"

Steve cracked open a beer and drank deeply. "Yeah, Walter just passed out."

"Fuckin' cokehead!"

Steve chuckled and eased back into his seat, happy to sit in silence.

-/-

"Maura?" Jane had been watching her lover for almost a full half hour. In that time she had eaten almost all of the sandwiches and drunk two bottles of Gatorade.

Maura jumped and turned. "Oh hey." Her cheeks flushed as she saw Jane sitting by the food cart. She could tell by the piles of crusts left on the plate that Jane had been sat there for a while.

"Been waiting long?" she asked with a giggle.

Jane shook her head. "Only forever." She purred softly. "Now, come on, to bed with you, we have a busy day in the morning."

The silence of the night was broken by thunder storms, lightning crashed into the sea, missing the luxury cruiser by inches, sometimes even less. The sea churned and threw the boat around wildly. To their credit, Jane and Maura managed to sleep through a large portion of the storm but as it worsened, and a vase was smashed, Maura sat bolt upright in her bed just in time to be tossed violently to the floor.

Jane, who had awoken only a few minutes before, was sitting on a sofa, clinging onto its arms and looking more than a little green.

"I don't think I like cruising!" Maura whined as she struggled to her feet and wobbled towards Jane.

"Me neither!" Jane replied, catching hold of the blonde as she half fell, half sat next to her.

Together they huddle on the couch and, unbeknown to the other, vowed to make this relationship work. Jane surmised that the roughness of the ocean was really only a reflection of their relationship, they'd have the rough, and by morning, the sea would've caught up with them and would have smoothed down.

She was right, by 8am, the sea had indeed calmed, not completely but they could finally sleep again without risk of being thrown from bed or having something fall on them.

Chip glared at his equipment, the readouts all told him that it was about time he landed. A storm had thrashed Madagascar and was heading in their direction. The small plane would never be able to cope with the forces that such a storm would inflict and so, he aimed for land, he didn't much care which bit.

They would have to make the rest of the journey in the morning.

Thanks to the storm, everything aboard the Galaxy had been delayed. When Jane and Maura reached the decadent dining area, they were delighted to discover that a full breakfast was still available.

Jane, having had her PB & J snack the previous evening wasn't feeling as hungry as she imagined she would so opted for a couple of slices of toast and some cereal.

Maura on the other hand was famished. She loaded a plate with sausages, bacon, hash browns, baked beans, a couple of runny fried eggs, a fried tomato and some mushrooms.

"Eugh!" Jane regarded her partner's plate with disgust. "That's gross!"

"It's a full English breakfast, well nearly." Maura told her, popping a forkful of beans into her mouth.

"I'm not going to ask why only 'nearly'." Jane said, pouring ice cold milk over her cornflakes.

"Well, there should be black pudding but well, there are limits." Maura mumbled through a mouthful of her meal.

Jane crinkled her nose and stared at her cereal, suddenly she wasn't all that hungry.

"We're never going to England!" she muttered as she pushed the bowl aside and sipped her coffee slowly.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen." A voice filled the entire ship and made Maura jump. "Due to last night's storm, we will be pulling into the port of Toamasina on the island of Madagascar in fifteen minutes time."

"Hmm,"

"Maybe the boat got some damage?" Jane offered to Maura's thoughtful sound

"Oh well, we can go and do some shopping on the island."

As they finished up their breakfast and prepared to leave, Maura noticed the young woman from the sauna and struggled to remember her name.

"Hey!" She made a pointed line towards Maura as Jane spoke with one of the other crew members.

"Hey, erm….." kicking herself mentally, Maura wished she'd paid more attention.

"Lucy!" the young girl said softly. "How are you after that storm?" She gently caressed Maura's arm, her hand lingering longer than 'concern' allowed for.

"I'm fine, thank you." Maura shifted. She may have appreciated this blatant flirting previously, 'before', but now it just made her uncomfortable.

"Bit rough, uh?" Lucy continued. "Not that I normally mind!"

Maura smiled politely; she couldn't help but meet Lucy's eyes and the woman winked at her, causing her to laugh.

Jane said her goodbye to the crewman and turned, her eyes searching the crowd for her beloved.

What she saw turned her stomach, Maura was clearly flirting with some brunette whose hand was _still _on Maura's arm. Ok, so their relationship wasn't fabulous at the moment but she thought they were meant to be working at it. The trip hadn't started out so well but she thought they were at least getting somewhere. Now, all she could see was the laughter that danced in Maura's eyes and made them sparkle with excitement. Everything she now had to work to see and which this stranger had conjured up effortlessly.

Turning, she stormed from the dining area and back to the cabin. She packed a small bag of things she may need, some money and her camera and followed the rest of the passengers towards land.

Maura finally managed to excuse herself and after a search of the dining area, she made her way back to the cabin, expecting to see Jane there.

Clicking the card key into the lock, she called out before she'd really entered the room.

"Hey baby! Sorry about that."

Maura frowned when she received no response and thought that maybe Jane was putting together a bag of things for their day trip.

"Jane?"

Still silence greeted her. She looked around, the living area before heading towards the bedroom. She'd put some basic things into a bag before they'd even left home so that they could just pick up a bag and be ready for a daytrip without even thinking about it.

That bag was now missing, it was the only thing in the room that was and so Maura assumed that Jane had already been back and collected it.

Jane marched down the gangway and onto the island. After the storm the previous night she was glad to have her feet on dry land again. She followed a taller man and a woman whom she presumed to be his wife towards what looked like a market.

"For the love of God John, will you please stop moaning!" Jane heard the woman say. "It's been long enough now, you're meant to be relaxing!"

Jane passed by the couple, she had enough arguments and complaints within her own relationship to deal with without having to listen to someone else's.

She felt a nudge behind her and turned. A tall, ruggedly handsome man blushed as she met his eyes. He was the typical prep boy, probably played football at high school and now aced whatever courses his wealthy father made him take at Harvard or whatever university he was attending.

"I do apologise." The young man said, dipping his head. He suddenly looked more lost and browbeaten than she had imagined someone of his status to.

"Are you ok?" she asked him. He fell very easily into her stride and smiled warmly at her.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really want to be here if I'm honest." He told her. "My parents insisted I spend some 'family time' with them." He gestured with his fingers as he spoke and rolled his eyes.

Jane nodded but remained silent.

Her silence only lasted a few moments before giggles racked her body. She nudged her new friend gently. "We're how far from home and look….." she pointed over to her left.

In front of them, the unmistakable golden arches of McDonalds shone down at them.

"Want to get a coffee?" Jane asked him.

"That would be nice." The young man agreed and followed her lead, graciously stepping ahead of her to open the door.

**-/-**

"Hey sweetie, you ok?"

Maura turned and smiled at the women before her. Something in her tone told Maura that this woman was either a mother with a lot of children, or she worked with them.

"Hey." Maura smiled warmly. In all honesty, she didn't want to socialise until she'd found Jane and discovered why she'd disappeared on her.

"You're looking a bit lost honey." The woman continued.

"Yeah, I can't find my partner…."

"Well honey, what's he look like?" The woman jumped in before Maura had a chance to finish her sentence. "I bet he's a handsome man to land a beauty like you!"

Maura rolled her eyes. No matter how many time she encountered the assumption that she was straight, it still irritated her. She understood that it was a common assumption and yet the very fact that it was made annoyed her.

"_She_ is a slim, stunning brunette angel with fantastic boobs!" Maura told her plainly, she was not in the mood to be trifled with and her irritation got the better of her.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to assume." The woman replied, her cheeks burning a fiery crimson as she spoke. "It's just, well you look so normal!"

Maura raised an eyebrow carefully "Normal?" she asked. "There is nothing abnormal about homosexuality!" she continued, her voice adopting a low and gravelly timbre more associated with Jane than herself. "Did you know, homosexuality is found in over 400 species?" The other woman stared at her, her mouth hanging open. "Homophobia however, is only found in one!" She finished before spinning sharply on the ball of her foot and striding away.

As the woman mumbled some sort of homophobic complaint, Maura marched towards the deck, and out onto the island in search of Jane.

"And so yeah, it's not really going well." Jane concluded as she nursed her now cold coffee.

The young man, who had introduced himself as Tag as they'd sat down with their drinks, shook his head sadly.

"I know what you mean," he replied, "My girlfriend was getting like, really heavy, after high school she wanted us to get married and start a family. It was too much, we were far too young and there's a big world out there."

Jane frowned at him.

"So, you wanted to get it on with other women?" she asked.

Tag looked up, the surprise at the blatantness of her question clearly etched over his face.

"Oh no. Not me." He sighed. "She'd already cheated on me and, well…"

"Oh honey, watch where you're going!" A loud voice caught Jane's attention and she looked towards the door to see a rotund woman pushing her way past a group of young men who were all mumbling in their native tongue.

"I don't know," she continued to complain to her companions, an older couple who looked bullied into accompanying her. "You'd think since they have English speaking tourists that they'd learn the language."

Jane looked back to her new friend and was surprised to find he'd vanished.

Collecting together her things, she slammed her cold coffee into the bin. How rude of him to just get up and run off like that without even having the decency to say goodbye. 'Just proves that money can't buy manners.' She thought as she headed for the door.

"Eeeek…." A hand grabbed her as she tried to leave and pulled her to a quiet area under a staircase.

"What the hell?"

Jane turned, her fiery temper boiling under the surface and her fear at being grabbed turning rapidly into the 'fight or flight' response, in this case it seemed, she was ready to fight.

"Shush!" Tag told her firmly. "You do NOT want to catch that woman's attention!"

Jane followed the woman with her eyes and when she was sure they wouldn't be spotted, grabbed Tag's arm and pulled him from the restaurant.

"What was that about?" Jane asked him as they slowed back to a walk.

"Mrs Lana Logue." Tag explained, glancing back over his shoulder. "If you want to know things about yourself, or anyone else for that matter, ask her." He shook his head. "She invited herself to sit with us at dinner last night. Holy shit."

Jane laughed, making a mental note to stay away from her.

Next to her, Tag groaned. Scanning the immediate area, Jane frowned. "What?" she asked softly, her muscles tensing and ready.

"My parents." He waved to a well dressed couple who gestured with irritation. "I should go." He offered his hand which Jane shook firmly and to her surprise he didn't ask about her scars. "Good to meet you Jane." He said softly as he began the slow walk to his parents.


	4. Reclaiming What's Yours

As Jane wandered aimlessly through the small market, her mind wandered back to Maura. Taking her time, she deconstructed the morning's events. So, she had been chatting with another woman, it didn't mean anything. In fact, with the beauty of hindsight, Maura had looked decidedly uncomfortable. 'what a jerk.' Jane mumbled under her breath.

She paused in front of a market stall, perusing the merchandise available. Her eye was drawn to a simple O shaped stone on a leather band. The warm hue reminded her of her lover's eyes. Searching through her bag, Jane was brought to the verge of tears. There were plain envelopes, each of the names of the various stops on, each one containing currency for said location. This. She turned each envelope over carefully. This was why she loved the doctor, her forethought, doing the things she knew Jane wouldn't even think of.

Snapping back to reality, she bartered briefly before purchasing the necklace.

"There you are!" Maura's hands slid effortlessly into Jane's. Their fingers intertwined so naturally. They were a perfect fit. Jane turned, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"I'm a real dickwad, y'know?"

Maura nodded silently, allowing Jane to beat herself up, thus saving her the job.

"I don't know why you put up with me." It was clear Jane was searching for something. "You deserve better." She admitted, dropping her gaze and studying her flip flopped feet.

"Miss….." The vendor seemed irritated. Maura took the white paper bag and flashed him a brilliant smile as thanks.

Tiptoeing slightly, Maura placed a delicate kiss on Jane's lips. "You're my dickwad!" She whispered softly.

-/-

They had been flying almost forever, or at least that's how it felt to Steve. The small plane had developed a rather a pungent odour over the course of the trip.

"Wake those dogs up!" Chip growled from the pilot's seat. "We're landing soon. "

Steve sighed, grateful for the knowledge that he would soon be freed from his present company. Kicking half-heartedly at Bear and Walter, he was greeted with a string of expletives.

"Stop swearing fuckers!" Chip barked, "We're here!

Bear sat up and grinned, exposing foul teeth and a gust of worse breath. Reaching for a large metal box, the excitement radiating from him was palpable. To each man he nodded as he settled for the landing, the large box guarded beneath heavy legs.  
As the plane came to a halt, Chip emerged dragging the large box away from Bear and eliciting a dangerous growl.  
Ignoring his companion, Chip removed a key and flicked the box open with ease. To each man, he handed a white envelope, which they opened hurriedly.

"OK." Chip began, "Got some good ones this year." He held up pictures as he spoke. "Death row – 17 rape/murders of kids, all under six." He threw the picture to the ground and spat on the image.

"Another sick fuck." Chip continued, holding up a new picture.

Steve zoned out. 'Another sick fuck.' His mind echoed, looking around slowly. His eyes came to rest on each man as he contemplated why they were all there. Yes, Chip was right, a plane full of sick fucks. An island in the middle of god's nowhere full of them. Full was maybe a stretch, there were no more than 15 people on the island, including themselves. They were hunters, each with their own reason for being there. Steve's was simple, but the others? They were no better than the prey they were here for.  
A Kevlar vest landed with a thump in Steve's lap, snapping him from his reverie.

"Got eight this year!" Bear was beside himself with glee. "Man, this is gonna be sweet!"

"Any of them 'the one'?" Chip asked, his eyes softening as he handed Steve a large hunting rifle and a metal ammo box. Steve shook his head sadly as he tucked the photographs back into their envelope.

Chip's compassion disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Open season!" he cheered, slapping Steve on the back as he got to his feet. "Don't leave _any_ gear behind. No one must know we were here." He shot warning glances to each man before continuing. "You have 6 days, if you're not back here by sunset, you stay." Each man nodded his agreement silently.

Steve watched as they all ran from the plane, each hellbent on his own missions. Picking up his backpack, Steve threw the rifle over his shoulder and stepped into the moist jungle air.

-/-

Jane and Maura ambled slowly through the small market in comfortable silence. Behind them, Jane heard a man's voice raised in anger and she turned slowly. He was gesticulating wildly as his wife tried to pacify him.

"I should go and see if I can help." Jane offered, squeezing Maura's hand softly.

Maura looked towards the commotion and almost instantly recognised the man involved. "Just leave it alone Jane." She tightened her grip on the brunette and pulled her away. "Please?"

Jane frowned down into pleading hazel eyes. "Ok." She relented, "For you."

"John, please will you just ignore them." Elaine pulled on his arm. "They're not hurting anyone."

"Not hurting anyone?" John roared, his face turning an impressive shade of beetroot. "Look at them, walking around with _decent_ people!" he shrugged out of his wife's grip, striding away. "All over each other. It's an affront to God!"

"Really John!" Elaine stopped in her tracks, her own cheeks burning with embarrassment at the scene her husband was causing. "I'm sure if God was that upset with people being in love, he'd strike them down himself!" Her voice cracked with emotion causing John to stop.

"I'm sorry honey." He closed the space between them, wrapping her in his strong arms. "Those sorts of people just make me sick."

"Oh ain't that the truth!" A voice broke into their newfound silence. "They should stick with their own kind." She continued as they pulled apart. "I mean, there are _children_ on this trip too."  
John and Elaine looked at the rotund woman with joy and horror respectively.

"That's what I've been saying all along." John extended his hand. "I'm John Ford."

"Lana Logue, good to meet y'all." She regarded Elaine with mild distain before linking arms with John and feeding his vitriol as they walked back towards the ship.

Jane and Maura stepped into their cabin and pushed the door silently behind them. "What was that about?" Maura asked, inflecting as much nonchalance as she could manage.

"What was what?" Jane asked.

"Why did you leave?" Maura asked. She knew she was dancing on the fine line of Jane's wrath but she just couldn't help herself. "You didn't even leave a note."

Jane shook her head. "I'm a jerk." She admitted, feeling the familiar gurgle of annoyance in her gut. Was this really the primary response to Maura or was it just the arch of her eyebrow that fired her irritation? She couldn't decide but she swallowed the feeling and took a deep cleansing breath, hoping to avoid another confrontation.

"I made a mistake." She admitted. "I thought I saw something that I didn't and I over reacted."

Maura smiled. She had her suspicions as to what had made Jane leave.

"Are you mad?" Jane asked. She bounced nervously on the balls of her feet as she awaited a response.

"Do you want me to be?" Maura purred softly, her eyes flashing in challenge. It had been so long since Jane had shown any interest in her that Maura had decided that even jealousy could be a hopeful sign.  
Advancing slowly on the brunette, Maura licked her lips and chuckled as Jane fidgeted.

"So you're _not_ mad?" Jane found herself backing away slowly. She had been expecting Maura to be angry at her for leaving, and rightfully so. Of all the reactions and ways she'd imagined this moment going, this was certainly not one of them.

"I can be mad if you'd prefer." Maura closed the gap, brushing her fingers slowly up Jane's exposed arms. Jane bumped into the wall and gasped. "I know you like that." Maura's breath tickled Jane's neck as she spoke.  
Jane stood agape, all her senses firing at once.

"I…. Maura." Jane closed her eyes as Maura's lips found her weakness. She could face down the worst of the worst, interrogate the scum of the earth, even take a bullet and yet, faced with her lover, she was completely disarmed. Nipping at the delicate flesh of Jane's neck, Maura pressed her hard into the wall and smiled innocently as Jane shuddered. She had missed this. There was a time when she could render Jane speechless with nothing more than a smouldering look, but lately, well.

She pulled back quickly, straightening her blouse. "Are you quite alright?" she purred softly, her tone heading straight to Jane's core. Jane's eyes darkened to a dangerous obsidian passion as she nodded, her body overriding her rapidly failing brain.

Stalking forwards, Jane grinned as Maura's breath caught in her throat. She'd kept Jane on the back foot so far, but now it seemed the tables had turned.

"She wants you, you know?" Jane growled. "I saw her flirting with you." Maura shuddered, she hadn't realised that Jane had seen so much. Moving around the large couch, her hand reached out for it, steadying herself.  
Jane held her gaze, mirroring her movements, slowly stalking the doctor.

"I bet she's in her cabin, thinking about you." The inflection in her voice left no doubt in Maura's mind exactly what she was implying.

"I don't want her." Maura whispered.

"She can't have you!" Jane spat the words out, searching Maura's eyes. The predatory grin that swept over Jane's face made Maura weak.

"Why not?" she croaked.

Grabbing her wrist, Jane pulled Maura into her, spinning her roughly and pressing her groin into Maura's firm backside.  
Sweeping long honey blonde hair to the side, Jane delighted in the shaking that consumed her partners body. Jane bit her neck roughly, leaving an angry bruise in her wake. Maura pressed back into rolling hips and gasped as Jane's hand ran up her body, grasping fiercely at full breasts and making Maura cry out.

"Because you're mine." Jane growled into her ear. She ripped at the buttons on the doctors silk shirt, sending them bouncing over the plush carpet.  
Maura's skin burned, the air conditioned chill only fuelling the desire that dance, barely contained, beneath the surface.

Jane's hands explored every inch of newly exposed skin, her rough touch drawing primal moans from deep within Maura's soul.

"Jane?" It was a strangled whisper, choked off by need.

Jane mumbled into her neck as she crushed Maura roughly against the back of the couch. Her hands fumbled momentarily with the clasp of Maura's bra before flinging it onto the cushion.

Rolling her hips, Jane teased at tight, firm nipples, her hands driving Maura in her most favoured way. Truth be told, she missed this, missed how Maura's body responding so willingly to her touch. Maura twitched and shook as Jane caressed and teased her breasts before roughly pinching and squeezing the pliant flesh.

"In…. me….." Maura's pants sent bolts of arousal through the brunette and sent her hands automatically lower. Dipping into her shorts, Jane growled. Her teeth grazed Maura's neck once more, leaving yet another mark. Her fingers teased over wet cotton and Maura pushed hard into her touch.

"Mine?" Jane breathed softly.

Maura covered Jane's hand with her own, trying in vain to gain the contact she so desperately needed.

"Mine?" Jane growled again.

Maura whined, a pitiful sound that, in any other circumstance, she would be embarrassed about.

"Tell me." The desperation that oozed from Jane cut through everything else, burning Maura's ears and cutting at her heart.

"Yours." She confirmed.

It was all Jane needed, her fingers dipped into Maura's panties and she caught her breath. Claiming everything she'd ever wanted, Jane moaned as her fingers slipped effortlessly through slick folds. Pushing gently through the ring of muscle, Jane felt Maura shudder as she thrust her fingers deep.

Maura was closer than she'd anticipated possible; her legs were shaking as Jane reclaimed her completely. Sliding one hand between them, she fumbled with the button on Jane's jeans, desperate to feel warm skin against her own.

Jane grabbed her wrist firmly, pressing her hand onto the back of the sofa and holding her in place as she continued to play the doctors body perfectly.

"Jane..." she gasped the word as her knees buckled and her climax ripped through her. Jane caught her quickly, holding the shaking woman as she guided her gently down from her orgasm.

"I need to shower." Maura stated simply almost an hour later. "I want to see what entertainment is on offer for tonight." She stroked Jane's hair as she lay in her lap.

"Me too." Jane mumbled. She had been on the verge of dozing off. "About the shower. I reckon we could make plenty of entertainment of our own."

Maura grinned. "Well I think I still owe you." She purred, causing Jane to sit up abruptly. "Come on." Maura grabbed her hand and led her towards the bathroom.

-/-

Steve set his tent, camouflaged it and had just lit his fire when he heard the first shot. It came from the south side of the island, as he knew it would. He'd trekked north for a few hours before setting camp in a small glade. The boat always dropped the others at the south side; it allowed the cargo ship, unmarked of course, a safer passage. After all, it wouldn't do for anyone to find out what was happening here.

Steve sighed and opened his backpack, pulling a packet of bacon and mushroom risotto and dumping the contents unceremoniously into the water he'd set to boil.

Another shot ripped into the night.

Opening his leather journal, Steve sighed heavily. His heart hurt to sit here and yet, he had no choice. He had considered learning how to fly so that, should he wish, I could take the plane and disappear back home.  
The only thing that stopped him was the expense. If he blew money on learning how to fly, then he wouldn't be able to afford the trip. And what if that was the year _he_ was here?

Staring into the flickering orange, Steve's mind ran with memories.

_His pants were itchy. They rubbed and chaffed at his most personal of places. Of all the things he currently had to think about, even he was astounded by how much of his consciousness was taken up by his pants. _

_The trial had lasted a little longer than forever. He'd been there every day, listening to what had happened to his family. How this man had violated his beautiful fiancée, beaten her so badly she'd been blinded in one eye. Slashed her hair off with a dull knife. Sliced skin and flesh from her body and made his daughter watch everything. _

_He'd seen the pictures of his angel. His sweet innocent daughter who had never hurt anyone, couldn't hurt anyone. The images had been burnt into his soul, created from medical terms he'd had to look up. The things she'd seen, the terror he'd inflicted on an innocent child. _

_Their deaths had been slow, torturous but they had come. Steve was living in hell, his heart and soul being put through a spiked mangle and doused in acid. He would never be able to live again. _

"_All parties in the case of State Vs Lucas to court 4." _

_Steve got to his feet and brushed down his pants. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door to the court and settled in his seat behind the man accused of unspeakable crimes. _

"_All rise." _

_Steve bowed his head slightly as the judge returned and settled into his seat, followed quickly by the jury. This was it. _

"_Have you come to a verdict?" _

_Unconsciously, Steve held his breath and crossed his fingers. _

"_We have." _

_The anticipation in the air was thick, he could taste the tension. _

"_On the count of murder in the first degree. How you do you find the defendant?" The judge's voice shook as he spoke.  
All eyes turned to the jury foreman. All bar Steve's. He stared at the back of Ian Lucas' head, willing him to turn as he had so often during the trial. _

"_Guilty." _

_Steve felt sobs wrack his body as he fell back into his seat. The list of charges all came back guilty. But Steve hadn't heard a thing. _

_Wiping his eyes, he was thankful he lived in a state that still carried the death penalty and a judge nicknamed 'Captain Fry 'em'. _


	5. Ice Cube Ahead Captain

"Jane?" Maura called into the cabin. She stopped short when she saw a romantic meal for 2 set out on the balcony. Candles flickered all around the room and Jane stood in its centre holding a large bouquet of flowers.

"I'm sorry." Jane whispered, kissing Maura gently on the cheek. "I've truly been an ass but I do love you. I always have." She presented the flowers, shifting on her feet nervously.

"Me too." Maura admitted before burying her face in the exotic bouquet and inhaling deeply.

Setting the flowers carefully on the large table, she took Jane's hand and allowed her to lead her to the table.

"The ship has many wonderful activities." Maura sipped her wine and sighed. The meal had been exquisite, as she had known it would be. "But for tonight, I was thinking something fun?"

Jane sighed noticeably. She was worried that Maura would have found something that required too much thinking on her part.

"Yeah?" She watched Maura over the lip of her glass.

"Well, there's trivia in the lounge." Maura began, chuckling as Jane wrinkled her nose in protest. "Ok, how about some dancing?"

Jane seemed to consider this idea. "It's like a Dancing with the Stars thing." Maura continued.

"Really?"

Maura laughed. It had been too long since Jane had used that tone, that word. That Jane.

"I don't really wanna be a dancer Maur." Jane admitted. "I thought you meant like a club."

"Maybe a show, there's a comedian; I forget his name but you like him." Maura offered.

"Oooh now you're talking." Jane set her glass down carefully and grinned. "Do you want to do that?"

Maura nodded. It was a noncommittal at best.

"Oh, you won't believe who the captain is!" The delight in Maura's voice warmed Jane's heart.

"Ahab?" Jane teased, a mischievous grin dancing over her face.

"Oh Jane, no." Maura batted playfully at her arm. "Charles Smith." She said proudly.

Jane stared at her blankly. "Yay?"

"His great grandfather was the captain of the Titanic." Maura explained softly.

"Really?" Jane got to her feet suddenly. "How is that a good thing?" She peered over the balcony, scanning the water.

"Sit down Jane." Maura couldn't keep the laughter from her voice.

"Well his Gramps didn't have the best eyesight." Jane began, settling back into her chair. "I just wanted to check."

Maura frowned, her porcelain face crinkling. "How do you know that? And it was his great grandfather."

Jane shook her head. "They hit an iceberg! They're not _that_ hard to see!"

"We're in tropical waters, Jane. There is no ice!"

Jane's mischievous grin returned. Reaching into the ice bucket, she grabbed a fistful of ice cubes, extending her hand to Maura before tossing them into the ocean.

"See? Now there's ice!" she proclaimed smugly. "And the captain didn't see it. We could be dead!"

Maura laughed heartily, shaking her head.

"Come on." Jane laughed along with her, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere that had settled around them. "Let's go dancing." Maura grinned and got to her feet, wrapping the lithe brunette in a hug.

"Thank you."

-/-

The evening passed in a flurry of loud music, squashed toes and skirt flourishes, but Jane had to admit, she'd enjoyed herself immensely. Sipping her beer, she sighed happily as she watched Maura head towards the bathrooms.

"You're all kinds of gangly." The voice smashed into the quiet, making Jane jump. "You'd think you'd be more graceful." The woman took the seat Maura had just vacated and stared hard at Jane.

"Can I help you?" Jane snapped.

"Oh honey, you're so pretty." It was a shrieked statement and Jane immediately knew why Tag had warned her about this woman.

"Lana Logue." Jane sighed.

"Oh honey, you know me?" It was disguised as a question yet she left Jane no time in which to respond. "My son would just adore you!" she squeezed Jane's hands in her own. "He's a nurse you know."

"Very nice…." Jane tried to extricate herself and was surprised by the strength that held her in place.

"No wedding ring." Lana noticed. "Let me give you my son's number."

Lana pulled back, rummaging in her purse.

"Actually, I'm seeing someone." Jane drank deeply from her glass, hoping that Maura would return soon. She knew that no amount of running from people like this would work. Besides, she didn't want to miss Maura's return.

"Oh but honey." Lana waved the information away with a shovel sized hand. "My Richard, he's a_ nurse_."

Jane glanced over her shoulder, grinning as Maura emerged from the crowd.  
Seeing Jane had company, Maura almost turned and ran. That however, would be unfair. To Jane but especially to Lana. After all, she knew the venom that Jane could produce and after her, albeit brief encounter with Lana, she knew that Jane would have it in spades.

"He can take good care of you." Lana seemed oblivious to Jane's discomfort and thrust a scrap of paper into her hands.

"Firstly madam." Jane got to her feet, her patience wearing more than a little thin. "I am not a houseplant. I do **not** need someone to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and anyone else who comes along."

Maura approached carefully, her hand finding home around Jane's waist. Jane mirrored her action, pausing only to kiss Maura fully on the lips, much to Lana's obvious horror.

"Secondly, this is my partner, she's a _doctor_!" Jane beamed with pride.

"But you're both so pretty." Lana stumbled away from the couple, wiping her hands with a napkin.

"You might want to bleach that hand." Maura offered sweetly. "We can't have you catching gay now, can we?"

Lana looked genuinely mortified, rubbing roughly at her skin, her mouth flapping open and closed like a fish out of water.

"Doctors orders!" Jane agreed, barely supressing the laugh that bubbled within her.

Turning quickly, or as quickly as her 400lb bulk would allow, Lana waddled off to seek solace with more like minded folks, complaining all the way about having to see a doctor.

"Come on." Maura nuzzled gently into Jane, their bodies melting together perfectly. "Let's get out of here before you have us thrown overboard."

Jane laughed. "As if I'd do such a thing."

-/-

"So son." Robert Michaels studied his heir carefully, glancing up as he nodded and smiled at a couple who walked past them, the taller one offering a small wave. "Have you met any interesting people?"

Tag smiled. He was so glad to see Jane and her partner so happy. From their conversation, he wasn't sure she wasn't fighting a losing battle but seeing them, so obviously in love, warmed his young heart.

"Sorry, what?" he returned his attention to his parents. They had insisted on sitting down in the bar and watching the dance contest.

"Have you met any interesting people?" Robert repeated, glancing over his shoulder at the women who had just passed them.

"Oh, that's Jane." Tag stated simply. "We met when we docked." He chuckled as his father clearly approved. "It's not like that!"

"They're very pretty." Tag's mother jumped in before the conversation took a dive to the gutter. "Which one is Jane?"

"The taller one." Tag replied, sipping his drink slowly. "She's in the police force. A lieutenant with Boston PD."

His parents nodded, both turning in time to see Jane and Maura turning and disappearing from view.

"In homicide." Tag finished, laughing as both his parents jaws dropped.

"That woman does not investigate murders?" His mother was clearly stunned.

"Yep." Tag nodded, dropping his gaze as his father took a long drink of scotch. "Her partner is the M.E."

Unable to supress his laughter, Tag wiped his face with a napkin as his father took a literal spit take. Whiskey shooting across the table and his son.

"I see they were cornered by that awful Logue woman." Mrs Michaels continued, ignoring her husband's outburst. "She really is dreadful." Both men nodded their agreement.

Silence settled over the small table and Tag smiled. Maybe his parents weren't so bad after all. He watched them as his mother wiped at his fathers tie and, as usual, he sighed heavily, batting her away gently. They always did this. His father would drop sauce or dessert on every single tie he ever had and his mother would always baby him. Tag had found it embarrassing, especially in the expensive restaurants they often frequented, but now he saw it for what it was. They were in love and while their rarely held hands or anything else in public; this was how they displayed their affections. His mother would fuss at his father and his father, in return, would feign irritation at her.

"I love you guys." He said suddenly.

"We love you too." His mother, always the overly emotional one, teared up almost instantly.

Getting to his feet, Tag nodded as his mother slipped her hand into her husbands under the table.

"I'm going to my cabin." Tag told them, kissing each of his parents on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Goodnight son." Robert hugged his son fiercely, knocking the wind from the young man.

"G'night dad."


	6. There's No Need to Panic

As the sun set on the eighth day of their cruise, Jane settled back on the balcony with a glass of red wine and sighed. This was the first week that she could remember where they hadn't fought. They'd had a few hiccups and she'd been a jerk but they'd managed to avoid any real confrontations.  
Everything had been so light and easy, the tensions and stresses that had put the initial gaping wound in their relationship had either not followed them, or they had diluted on the ocean breeze. Everything out here was more relaxed and Jane hoped that it would continue when they got home.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Maura asked suddenly.

Jane jumped, the motion causing her to splash wine onto her pants. Maura had been getting ready for the finals of the dancing competition and had ushered Jane out of the room when her predatory grins and offers to 'help' had done nothing but delay the proceedings.

"I don't have to do it if you don't want me to." Maura ran her hands over her outfit and wriggled. The figure hugging dress seemed almost painted onto her voluptuous body, a large slit up the side ending just shy of being explicit. Jane watched as Maura wriggled in the dress and studied herself in the mirror.  
The dance contest had been good fun, even when Jane had been eliminated. They'd started off with each other, intent on dancing the whole thing with Maura but they had soon been broken off into more compatible pairs. Now Maura and her dance partner had made it into the final.

"I mean, I can just not go." Maura continued, watching as Jane sat agape. "I could stay here with you….." Still Jane said nothing. Maura noted the changes in her and knew she wasn't hearing a word she said. "Or I could go up to the bridge and tango on the captain."

"Huh uh."

Maura laughed as she crossed the gap between them and slid onto Jane's lap, tipping her face up to meet her own.

"I don't have to go." Maura repeated.

"Oh you do." Jane told her, standing them both up and slapping Maura's ass gently as she pushed her towards the door. "And if you don't go right now, you might not be leaving at all."

Maura giggled as Jane grabbed her purse and shoved her out the door.

-/-

"Who knew she could do that?" Maura sighed as they returned to the cabin.

"Was it really necessary?" Jane countered quickly, "I mean, I like a good show as much as the next man but did we really need to see so much?" she rubbed her eyes and slumped onto the couch.

"Well I think that level of exposure should probably be contained to a doctor's office." Maura agreed.

"Ooh yeah!" Jane got slowly to her feet. "I'm done Maur, I'm going to bed." She yawned widely.

"I'm going to have a shower first." Maura stretched and kicked her shoes off, heading towards the en suite with Jane close behind.

"Maura?"

The doctor paused in the doorway, turning to regard Jane.

"I'm glad you didn't win." She yawned. "You're too good to be flashing your who-ha."

Giggling softly, Maura crossed back to the bed where Jane had slumped herself, kicking her shoes off lazily.

"Me too." She kissed Jane gently on the lips.

As the cruise ship rocked violently, Jane sat bolt upright in bed.

"Really?" She grabbed the mattress, hanging on for dear life.  
Maura, who had been awoken almost an hour previously smiled sadly.

"What part of this is meant to be relaxing?" Jane asked as she struggled to her feet and almost immediately had to jump out of the way as their travel clock flew from the bedside table.

"It's really not." Maura agreed. "There's a tropical storm." She handed Jane a Dramamine and a bottle of water. "I went to the main bar; they have a lot of information."

"Any of it good?" Jane drank deeply, washing down the pills with ease.

"Not really." Maura settled against Jane on the bed, the closeness putting her almost immediately at ease. "The storm hit over an hour ago." Maura explained, nuzzling closer to Jane. "They think it'll continue for at least another couple of hours."

"Great!" the sarcasm that radiated from the brunette was palpable.

"It's ok to be scared, Jane."

Jane pulled away, staring at her partner incredulously. "Woah there, scared?" Jane shook her head, sending long, dark tresses flicking across both their faces. "I'm not scared!"

As their eyes met, Jane wrapped Maura in a hug, kissing her forehead gently. "It'll be ok, Maur." She looked over the doctor's shoulder, huge waves illuminated in the flashes of lightning before they slammed into the side of the ship. "We'll be ok."

"You promise?" Try as she might, Maura couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

Jane pulled back, her determined gaze settling squarely on Maura. "I promise you, I'll never let anything happen to you."

Maura smiled weakly. "You can't control that," she whispered, "Even you can't control the weather!"

"No." Jane admitted reluctantly, "I can't. But there's not a storm out there we can't weather."

-/-

Steve lay in his tent, the rain hammering relentlessly on the canvas. In the flashes of lightning he could see the trees bending wildly. Part of him was glad for the storm, the others would find shelter from the elements and that meant no more death; at least for tonight.

"What the hell am I saying?" he smacked himself in the forehead. "I could die out here!" The realisation hit him hard. For all the years he'd been coming on these trips, he's never stopped to consider the dangers he was putting himself in.

"I'm trapped on an island, in the middle of God's nowhere with a bunch of murderers." He whispered into the howling wind. "And apparently, I'm talking to myself."

It was too late to worry about that now, he was already here. Wriggling from his sleeping bag, Steve unzipped the tent and was immediately hit by a wall of wind and rain. "Don't piss into the wind." He muttered, unzipping his fly. "Great advice, if the wind isn't all over the place." He sighed as he relieved himself.

Settling back into his sleeping bag, his mind turned back to the night his daughter was conceived.

_He and Kate had driven to Yellowstone, their van loaded with camping supplies. Pitching the tent had been a disaster, not helped when Kate had tripped on a rope and fallen into the tent, undoing three hours of infuriating work.  
It was long dark when they'd finally gotten the tent up and, foregoing an evening meal, had collapsed inside, falling asleep almost instantly. _

_The next day had been Steve's birthday and they had spent it hiking. Kate loved photography and would pause, taking shots of the stunning scenery before making Steve pose 'to give it perspective', she'd tell him. It was easy then, his life, so full of hope and promise for the future.  
They stopped at a picturesque outlook for a picnic lunch, soaking in the serenity. Steve had snatched up Kate's camera, batting her hands away when she tried to take it back. He's snapped her picture, a spur of the moment shot, without any of the planning and poise that had gone into all the other images previously captured.  
It had been his favourite picture of her. Her hair had reflected the light, giving her the appearance of a halo. Her head thrown back as she laughed, unabashed and unguarded. She had looked so free. Nothing could touch them in that moment. _

_They had returned to their tent not long after that, following a well used trail and delighting in the surroundings. Having encountered various wildlife along the way, Kate was beside herself with joy when they finally reached the campsite.  
They had joined the other campers for dinner, each sharing their stories and adventures around a large campfire.  
As the flames had started to die out, Kate had taken his hand, her hooded eyes full of promise as she politely said their mutual goodbyes and led them back to their tent. _

_Like everything else that day, their love making had been easy and carefree. Their laughter mixing with hushed moans when Steve had slipped off the air mattress, his bare rear briefly hugged by the canvas. _

_Lying in a tangle of spent limbs, they had whispered promises of forever before falling into a peaceful slumber. _

_On returning home, they had learnt they were pregnant. It was a trip that Steve would never forget. _

-/-

"This definitely isn't right." Jane said as they walked down the corridor. In the last hour, the ship had listed further and further over, to the point they now had to use the wall as a support to be able to move around. "I don't like it."

"We'll find a crew member, find out what's happening." Maura tried to sound hopeful but the shake in her voice gave her away. "If it were serious, there'd be alarms." Jane could tell she was trying to convince herself.

"You're right." She agreed, glancing back to offer the doctor a warm smile. "It's probably nothing."

They fell silent, neither one convinced with their hollow reassurances. They both knew they were in it up to their eyes and nothing they said would change that.

"Do you think we'll die?" Maura asked suddenly, as they approached the main ballroom where a large group had congregated.  
Jane stopped suddenly, turning and staring, wide-eyed at the trembling doctor. Marching back to where she was stood, Jane held her by the shoulders, strong hands biting into soft flesh.

"You listen to me, Maura Isles." She growled the words, trying hard to hide her own fear. "We are going to be fine." She paused, waiting for Maura to meet her gaze. "This is the 21st century; they have all sorts of stuff in case of emergency, which this isn't by the way!" The hint of a smile ghosted over Maura's lips. "We've been through worse. This…" she gestured randomly, "This is nothing."

Maura nodded, pleased that Jane hadn't promised the impossible. "I think you were right." She said softly, taking Jane's hand as they followed a small group into the room.

"I was?" Jane asked, clearly surprised by the statement.

"About the Captain."

Jane laughed. "Maybe wrecking ships is in his genes."

Maura began to explain why that would be impossible when a voice cut through the chatter in the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please may I have your attention?" The woman stood in the raised bar, flanked on either side by uniformed crew members. It reminded Jane too much of the numerous press conferences she'd both held and attended. Casting a sideways glance at Maura, it was clear from her clenched jaw and all too rigid posture that she was thinking the same. They knew what was coming, this woman would tell them what they wanted to hear, enough information to satisfy, but the truth would be edited, truncated, to prevent all out panic.

As the room fell silent, all eyes turned upwards. "You will have noted that we are listing slightly." She began, a few murmured heckles greeted her. "Please don't be alarmed. We have taken some very minor damage but you are in absolutely no danger at all."

Jane felt her stomach clench. Grabbing Maura's hand, she pushed her way through the crowd, dragging the doctor back towards the cabin.

"We need some supplies." Maura said once they were away from the crowd. "Food, water, medical supplies." Jane nodded, thankful for their shared knowledge.

"We should probably get on the deck." Jane continued, pushing the door to the cabin open and watching as Maura went quickly to work. Her fear dissipating with a task to do.

Jane headed to the bathroom, searching for a first aid kit.

"Jane?" Maura called, "Bring out some jackets, warm ones."

Finding nothing of use, Jane returned, grabbing a couple of hooded sweaters on her way through the bedroom.

"There's nothing in there, not even a band aid." She growled, stuffing the jumpers into an empty backpack as Maura emptied the non-alcoholic contents of the mini bar into her bag.

"I saw a large first aid box on the wall at the end of the corridor." Maura told her, handing her two small hand towels which she tucked into her bag with the jumpers.

Striding purposefully from the room, Jane felt her heart hammering in her chest, the blood pounding in her ears and drowning out the sounds of waves smashing against the ship and the occasional muffled scream.

As she reached the large green box on the wall, Jane rolled her eyes. Lana Logue turned the corner, shooting a filthy look at the brunette.  
Ignoring Lana, Jane struggled to remove the box before losing her temper and smashing at the catch with her fist. Hearing the commotion, Lana turned.

"What on earth are you doing?" she demanded. "You can't just take that!" She shouted, waddling back towards Jane as quickly as her large bulk would allow. She threw her hands in the air as Jane wrenched the box from the wall. "Now look, you've broken it!"

"Yeah?" Jane grunted, "Let them bill me!" she turned smartly, striding off in search of more supplies.

"Water, some peanuts, towels, warm clothes…." Maura checked through the bags, trying to work out what else they may need should the worst happen. Her mind flashed back to the last movie night she and Jane had shared. They had watched Cast Away as it was the only film that hadn't caused either of them to roll her eyes or groan.

"Matches." Maura mumbled, searching the welcome pack they had been given. She found a simple matchbook and, despite knowing it was a dated and somewhat dangerous practice, sighed with relief.

Jane returned moments later, laden down with bags from the gift shop.

"Really, Jane?" Maura questioned her.

"They're not souvenirs!" Jane remarked indignantly as she reached into a bag and pulled the first aid kits from them, tossing them onto the sofa for Maura to put into their bags.

A grin burst across Maura's face as Jane reached into another bag, handing over two Swiss army knives and a zippo lighter.

"Fire! We can make fire!" Jane's tragic imitation of Tom Hanks made Maura giggle, even more so when Jane added two tins of fuel to the mix.

Jane watched as Maura packed each bag carefully, splitting the supplies equally between the two of them.

"Also…." Jane pulled a fistful of ziplock bags and waved them proudly. "Cheese rolls… for the trip!" she smiled.

"Right, let's get out of here." Maura sighed and handed a bag to Jane, casting a final glance around the cabin.

"Jane?" Maura paused in the doorway.

"Uh?"

"Do you think we're overreacting?" she asked, feeling the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"God I hope so." Jane replied.

As the corridor plunged into darkness and the warning beacons sounded, both women shook their heads.

"I guess not." Maura sighed as the emergency lights flashed, bathing the hall in an eerie red glow.


	7. All Aboard the Bigotry Boat

'All passengers please put on your life jackets and make your way to the nearest emergency meeting point.' The call was repeated over and over again.  
People pushed and shoved, trying to get out onto the deck as fast as they could. Children's cries punctuated the air, momentarily drowning out all other sounds.  
Maura grabbed a fistful of the back of Jane's shirt, her knuckles snow white as she held on for dear life.

"Stay with me, Maur." Jane reached back, pulling Maura forward and holding her awkwardly in front of her, guiding her through the crowd before joining the end of the queue for the stairs.

"Mommy!" The terrified shriek of a small child ripped through the ominous silence that hung heavily in the stairwell. Jane and Maura turned simultaneously towards the small voice.  
As Jane scanned the crowd, she spotted a young girl, clinging to a fire extinguisher and sobbing.  
Meeting worried hazel eyes, Jane shoved Maura towards the stairs. "Go!" she said, "I'll be right behind you."

Jane barged her way through the throngs of people towards the terrified girl.

"You're going the wrong way, young lady!" A man with a broad Scottish accent informed her as she forced a smile and pushed past him.

"You're causing a problem. Again!" Jane knew that shrill cackle anywhere. "Why can't you people just fit in?" There she was, large as life; Lana Logue. Jane felt her fury bubbling as the woman blocked her path to the child. "Just follow the crowd!" Lana berated her loudly, causing everyone in the immediate vicinity to stare at the spectacle unfolding before them.

"Lady, I _need_ to get back here. Please move!" Jane tried to be polite and surprised herself with how damn close she's managed to come. An older man, whom Jane was sure she'd seen before, peered over Lana's shoulder.

"Oh, how did I know?" he barked, "Always wanting special treatment." He snapped as Jane forced her way past both complainers and wrapping the young girl in her arms, hoisting her up.

"Come on sweetheart." Jane whispered in her ear. "We'll find your mom, ok?"

Jane re-joined the line of people waiting to go up the stairs, clinging to the girl as she searched the crowd for Maura.

"What's your name, honey?" Jane asked, brushing the girls hair out of her eyes.

"Cassandra." She replied, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "My mommy calls me Cassie."

"I'm Jane."

"Hi Jane." Cassie sniffed loudly. "Can you really find my mommy?" she asked, her hopeful blue eyes penetrating deep into Jane's.

"You betcha!" Jane told her as they climbed the stairs.

The deck was chaotic, people pushing and calling out for missing loved ones as they were swept along in the masses. Pricking her ears, Jane tried to pick out Maura in the melee.

"Jane!" The cluster of people immediately surrounding Jane all turned to the sound of the voice. Pushing against the crowds, Jane fought to get to her lover. Maura had her arm wrapped tightly around a broken, sobbing woman, the other reaching for Jane.

"Mommy!" Cassie squealed as Maura came into view. The woman at her side looked up quickly and Cassie wriggled from Jane's grasp.  
At the same time, Maura leapt into Jane's arms, kissing her neck gently and allowing the relief to wash over them both.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" the woman threw herself into their hug, tears falling freely.

"It's nothing." Jane croaked. She had never felt comfortable with public acclaim and she was acutely aware of eyes settling on the emotional encounter.

"I only did what any _decent_ person would do." The venom soaked her tone as her eyes locked with Lana's.

"Please come this way." A crew member was suddenly ushering the group away from the mouth of the stairs and towards the lifeboats. Maura's grip on Jane's hand tightened as they moved slowly through the crowds. Chaos ran riot over the deck, no one appeared to be in charge and the crew members seemed as oblivious as the passengers.

Rain and waves hammered relentlessly against the masses and the wind and swells threw chairs and other debris over the deck, turning the journey into an obstacle course.

"Here!" Jane spotted a quieter area near an unnoticed lifeboat on the opposite side of the ship. "This way." She gripped Maura's hand tighter, both their knuckles turning white as she led them away from the surging group.

"This is insane, where is the organisation?" Maura shook in the cold. "Why isn't anyone taking control?" Jane looked around, searching for anyone that appeared to know what was happening.

"Come on." Jane ushered Maura towards the lifeboat as a larger group broke off and headed towards them. "Get in!" she barked, pushing Maura up and into the boat.  
There was a loud splash from the opposite side of the ship, indicating a lifeboat had been launched.

Jane and Maura settled into the lifeboat, glad to be out of the howling wind and rain.

"Make way!"

Both women rolled their eyes. "Really?" Jane whispered, hoping they wouldn't be discovered.

"Here!" A new male voice joined the babble. "Sir, please allow the ladies aboard first." It was a stern voice, one used to giving instructions.

"Oh, hello." A womans head appeared in the lifeboat, followed quickly by the rest of her. "I'm Elaine."

"Jane." She smiled warmly. "This is my partner, Maura." Jane reached up to help Elaine into the boat. Smiling sadly, Elaine took the seat next to the two women.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked, "You're not hurt, are you?"

Elaine shook her head. "No dear, I'm fine." She smiled weakly. "It's just… It's about to get really uncomfortable in here."

"Don't push me!"

Three sets of eyes turned towards the boats small entrance, all wide in horror.

"You really don't know me well enough to take such liberties!"

Lana's head appeared in the boat, a scowl setting firmly across her face.

"You again!" She stabbed a finger towards Jane as the rest of her bulk settled into a seat. Before anyone could respond, a large man appeared.

"Oh hell no!" he growled.

"That's what I said." Lana agreed, pleased that her response had been echoed.

"John, just get in the damn boat." Elaine snapped. "Now really isn't the time for your bigotry."

"Really?" John snapped back, "Then when is? It's because of them it happened!" his face contorted with disdain and he refused to meet Jane's fiery scowl. Maura felt Jane tense next to her and immediately her hand came to rest over Jane's.

"You said it yourself." John continued, ignoring everyone but his wife. "You said if God didn't like it, he'd strike them down himself!" He gestured around the lifeboat. "Well I'd say this is _definitely_ a sign, wouldn't you?"

"He has a point." Lana spoke up, "This is God's wrath. In Leviticus….."

"Woah now!" Maura stood up quickly, the action forcing Jane back into her seat. "You don't have to like us, believe me, the feeling is more than mutual, but if you think God is trying to kill us for being homosexual, then may I suggest you get the hell out of MY lifeboat!"

She slammed herself back into her seat, folding her arms across her chest as four stunned faces stared at her.

"I…. I….." Lana was the first to break the silence. "I've never been spoken to in such a way in all my life." She huffed.

"Well someone needed to." Elaine mumbled, squeezing Maura's hand supportively.

Lana only glared at her as she tried to hoist her large frame up from the seat, causing the boat to sway dangerously on its supports.

"If you think you can just speak to people like that, then you have another thing coming missy!" Lana got to her feet. "You need to learn some manners!"

Without warning Jane was on her feet, quite literally toe to toe with Lana, their noses only inches apart. "If you lay so much as a drop of spit on my wife I swear to you, it will be the very last thing you ever do." Jane's voice was calm, steady and dangerously low. Its timbre rumbled through the small vessel.

As more people piled into the lifeboat, Lana stepped away, choosing to move to the opposite end of the boat. She looked back to John with hopeful eyes.

"Go!" Elaine told him. "I don't want you near me until you can at least imitate a decent human!"

John hung his head but remained seated.

A sombre silence covered them as more people clambered aboard.

As soon as the lifeboat crashed into the ocean, Jane realised just how much trouble they were in. The small craft rolled and pitched violently, cold spray filling the boat and chilling them all to the bone. Panicked cries and shrieks battled with the storm, a macabre soundtrack.

Maura gripped Jane's hand tightly, the worried expression crinkling her face as the boat tipped again, icy ocean creeping over the side and pooling around their feet.

"This isn't good, is it?" Elaine grabbed Maura's other hand as her eyes pleaded with the doctor. Maura shook her head slowly.

Jane peered out across the blackness. The only thing she knew was that they needed land, and fast. Sitting in this bouncing bean tin for too long could lead to only one conclusion.  
After a long and violent hour in the lifeboat, the lights of the ship were long gone. Jane couldn't decide if that meant the ship had sunk or of they'd drifted far beyond the reach of its lights.

Jane stared out at the horizon, glancing over occasionally at Maura who remained stoic. The eerie silence that filled the craft tugged at the edges of reason. The screaming and panic had subsided after the last violent tip that had almost capsized them.

Maura studied each face carefully, she wanted to remember each one, each little nuance, every wrinkle and line.  
Each person regarded the others in a similar way as they appeared to be making their peace in their own silent way.

Suddenly, Jane elbowed Maura violently in the ribs causing the doctor to gasp loudly. "What the hell, Jane?" she hissed through clenched teeth.  
Jane only nodded out across the water. In the next flash of lightning, Maura saw it. An island. She scanned the dark sky quickly.

"What do you think?" Jane asked, she could almost hear the cogs turning in Maura's head.

"Based on the position of the moon, the time and our estimated speed." Jane saw Maura's body clench at the mere prospect of guessing. "I think we'll skim the south end of the island in about an hour."

"Skim?" Jane hissed. "You mean, we're going to miss the island?" A few heads turned their way, straining to hear the conversation.

Maura nodded sadly. "If we continue on this heading, yes."

Jane glanced at her watch. "So, we wait."

Within 45 minutes, everyone else on the boat had realised that land was near; each person had their own idea of how to guarantee making it. Excited and hopeful chatter was interspersed with the ever present crash of thunder.

"I don't think people should be moving so much." Maura repeated.

The prospect of land had sent the majority of people to the starboard side of the boat, each one wanting to see this miracle for themselves. As a result of this, and the copious amount of sea water that had flowed into the vessel, the lifeboat was listing heavily.

"Hello, people?" Jane tried to get their attention. "Excuse me?" She shouted loudly. "OI!" she hollered, causing the majority of people to stop and turn.

"If we're gonna get out of this, you need to rebalance the boat." She tried to explain. "You need to return to your seats."

People heckled and brushed her concerns away.

"I don't want to die in a lifeboat, Jane." Maura was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to die out here."

"If they don't move." Jane whispered sadly, "none of us will die in the lifeboat." Maura frowned at her. "We'll all die in the ocean!"

Another wave picked up the boat where it hung precariously on the crest before smashing back down into the churning water. Screams and loud splashes filled the air, drowning out the storm as two of the people nearest the edge fell into the bitter water.

Maura raced to the side, her first instinct to try and help others. "Maur, no!" Jane reached for her but her fingers only bushed the back of her life jacket.

Behind them, the wave crept silently, smashing into the boat and toppling it completely. The last thing Jane saw before succumbing to the black water were the wide, terrified eyes of her lover as she was sucked into the swell.


	8. Paradise Shattered

Jane coughed, water spraying from her lips and mixing into the rain that continued to fall. She hurt everywhere as though she'd been through a spin cycle in Maura's washer.

"Maura!" Jane sat up quickly.

There was almost too much for her to take in. She was sitting in golden sand on a beach littered with debris; shoes and lifejackets mainly. Her back screamed in pain and she wriggled free from her backpack.

"Maura!" She hollered into the rain. Seeing a lifeless form wash up down the beach, Jane swallowed the bile that rose quickly in her throat and took off at a sprint.

Maura groaned. The rocks she had washed up on had ripped the skin across her thigh and, while the injuries were relatively minor, she was still bleeding heavily. Carefully, she clambered over the rocks, looking for a more level setting.

"Jane?" she called into the gloomy morning light. Her words were engulfed by a huge clap of thunder. Stumbling onto the beach, she scanned the area quickly searching for the wild mane of hair that would identify her lover. She spied Jane's wild locks many metres down the beach; far beyond the sound of her voice, especially in the storm.

Satisfied that Jane was safe, Maura peeled her thin summer trousers away and tossed them to the sand. Stepping slowly into the ocean, she grit her teeth as the sting of salt water cleaned her wounds.

"Oh jackpot!" she cheered as a large bucket bobbed in the surf, dancing its way towards her on the current. She reached out, snagging the container before heading back to shore. Crouching on the beach, she dug a shallow hole and settled the bucket inside before scooping more sand around it to anchor it in place.

Looking back down the beach, she slipped from her backpack and lifejacket, abandoning the latter in the sand and started the long walk to Jane.

"Oh god no!" Jane sank into the sand over the lifeless body of Elaine Ford. She checked quickly for a pulse, for any sign of life and found none. "Maura!" Jane screamed desperately into the slowly easing rain as she began CPR on the cold body.

As Maura neared, she could tell from the motion of Jane's body that she was performing CPR and, despite knowing it would exacerbate her injuries, she ran as fast as she could.  
She slid to the ground next to Jane, if the brunette was surprised about her appearance, she didn't let it show.

"How long as she been like this?" Maura asked as she checked Elaine's vital signs, or lack thereof.

"I don't know!" Jane told her, a frown skittering briefly over her finely chiselled features when she noticed Maura's bare legs. "She washed up on the beach about five minutes ago."

A huge bang made both of them jump and turn.

"What the hell?" Jane glared into the treeline. "That was gunshots!"

Maura paused from chest compressions and Jane bent automatically, breathing her own life into the body before her. Both women knew, sadly from experience, that drownings in cold water had the best chance of revival. The cold water slowing down and preserving the body, giving it the best chance possible.

"We're in the middle of nowhere Jane." Maura's breath was laboured as she worked diligently; infusing every ounce of strength she had into trying to revive the woman who had been so sweet to both of them. "It's just thunder."

Raising an eyebrow, Jane considered the information. There was no way she was hearing gunshots, not out here. Her life, her experience familiarised an unfamiliar sound, that's all. She tried to rationalise with herself. The fact that the rain had stopped had been the reason she hadn't immediately thought of thunder.

"She's gone Jane." Maura said sadly.

Jane hung her head, she'd known as soon as Elaine had washed up on the beach that she couldn't be saved, but still she tried. She had to, it's what she did.

"Where are your pants?" Jane asked suddenly.

In all the drama, Maura had almost forgotten she's removed them. Getting cautiously to her feet, she hugged Jane fiercely. "I took them off."

Jane wriggled from her embrace. "You're bleeding!" She pulled away from Maura and ran back the few feet to where she'd dropped her bag, pulling items from it and adding to the litter already strewn across the beach.

"Jane, stop." Maura reached her side, her hand resting gently on her shoulder. "I'm fine." She pulled at Jane's arm, aiding the taller woman to her feet. "The salt water will clean it out and help it to heal." Jane's face crinkled softly. She didn't want to leave Maura half naked and bleeding in the sand. "Please don't waste our supplies."

Jane sighed but continued to dig in the bag. "Here." She handed Maura an oversized pair of cargo shorts. "Put these on." Maura smiled, accepting the garments and resting them over her shoulder.

"I should get out of the sand." Maura started to explain.

"**RUN**!"

The word was carried on the wind. Jane and Maura turned as one, facing back down to the south end of the island to see a taller shape sprinting and falling into the sand before getting to his feet and continuing his frantic dash. He began waving his arms, despite the danger he knew he was in.  
From somewhere behind him, there was another ear splitting bang, followed by a faint scream.

"RUN!" He screamed again, waving at Jane and Maura as he neared.

"Tag?" Jane squinted at the figure.

"Jane!" Tag finally made out her shape, still gesturing wildly. "RUN!" Another huge bang split the air.

"Now _that_ was gunshots!" Jane told Maura, her eyes wide with fear.

"Get out of the open!" Tag closed the final metres between then in Olympic time, barely slowing to grab Maura's arm and drag her towards the treeline, knowing Jane would follow without question.

"What the hell is going on?" Jane hissed as they crept into the densest undergrowth they could find.

"I don't know." Tag hissed, trying hard to control his breathing. "Our boat hit the rocks down there." He gestured towards the end of the island he'd appeared from. "We made it to land pretty much unscathed. As soon as the rain stopped, there was this loud bang." He shook his head. "Then I looked up and this guy just hit the deck."

"We should help him." Maura said softly, cautious to keep her voice down.

Tag only shook his head. "There's nothing left of him to save." He gagged as he spoke. "His head literally exploded."

More shots ripped through the otherwise pleasant day that was breaking over the horizon and all three instinctively ducked.

"Did anyone else get hit?" Jane asked, her dark eyes scanning the forest carefully for any sign of movement.

"Lana took a few." he whispered. "A couple of others. I was scared, I ran away." His voice shook with tears. "I didn't even try and help."

Maura wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed quietly into her shoulder.

"You did the right thing." Jane whispered, rubbing circles into his back. "Always make the fight your own."

"But I left them." His voice cracked.

"You can't help people if you're dead." Jane whispered.

As Tag sobbed into her damp hair, Maura was suddenly very aware of her state of dress and shifted uncomfortably. As his tears subsided, Tag pulled back, staring at the women quizzically.

"Did I interrupt?" he asked sheepishly, a deep blush staining his cheeks.

Jane looked Maura up and down quickly, realising his implication and rolling her eyes. "No, you didn't!" she told him firmly.

More shots thundered around the jungle and Jane grabbed Maura's hand, pulling her deeper into the greenery. "We need to find some cover." She growled as they moved.

"Jane wait." Maura rooted her feet in place, forcing Jane to stop. "Can I at least put some pants on?"

Jane blushed. She was so intent on getting them all out of harms way that she hadn't paused to consider that Maura might not want to run half naked through the jungle. Behind her, Tag looked disappointed.

"That's probably a good idea." Jane agreed, shooting the younger man an icy glare and causing him to immediately drop his gaze.  
Struggling to remain crouched as she redressed, Maura felt rather foolish. There were more important things to worry about than her almost bare ass. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jane smiled at her. Of course Maura would apologise, even when it wasn't her fault. It was a perfectly reasonable request to want to dress when in the presence of strangers. Tipping her a wink, Jane took her hand and led her slowly towards a large rocky outcrop, hoping to find either shelter or a good vantage point to try and make sense of whatever was going on.

-/-

"Thirty four… thirty five….. thirty six?" Steve counted the shots. There was something very odd happening. In all the time he'd been coming on these trips, they'd never fired more than 20 shots between them. He made a point of counting them, a macabre pass time that had helped to indicate exactly how long they would be there. He'd learnt on his first trip that the others enjoyed the hunt, enjoyed the suffering of others. Bear would often wound one of his 'prey' first and let him try and run with either his knee or shoulder blown out. Walter was the most humane of the group, a kill shot directly to the head with large calibre ammo. And Chip? Chip scared the balls clean off of Steve. He was the reason that he hid in the north end of the island. He was unpredictable. On their third trip, Steve had been foraging for berries when he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. It was one of the 'prey' people. He was bloodied; wide eyes with terror almost to the point of insanity.  
Steve had pulled his handgun, knowing the danger he was in but before he could even release the safety, Chip had appeared, stealthy as a cat and literally twisted the man's head through 180 degrees.

The demonic smile that had played on his face had chilled Steve to the very core of his being. As he'd vanished into the wilderness, Steve had approached the body and what he found had given him nightmares for months to come. Chip had stalked this man; he had been his play thing. From the injuries on the body, it had been obvious that his death had not been fast, or painless. He had various wounds ranging from bruises to stab wounds; each one a close contact injury. Garrotte marks around his neck suggested Chip had tried to strangle him, although Steve knew that had that been his choice the man would already be long dead. He had been instilling fear into his prey.

In all the times they'd been here, he'd never known Chip to fire a single shot. That left only Bear and Walter. Bear he knew was an expert marksman, each of his shots hit their target. He'd missed only once that Steve was aware of. All of his victims took two hits, one to disable them, the other to kill.  
In the previous days, he'd estimated, by the firing, at least 3 deaths, that left only five, maybe fewer if Chip had caught one or two. Now the gunfire was abundant.

Collecting together his meagre things, Steve loaded his handgun, released the safety and headed out to the south side of the island to see what was happening.

It had taken him a couple of hours but when he reached the top of the huge sand dune overlooking the southernmost beach, he wished it could have taken longer. Littered over the paradisiacal beach were bodies, many more than there had any need or right to be. Women, men and a small child lay motionless in the sand, blood pooling around them and turning the idyllic landscape into a twisted hell.

Steve backed quickly behind the dune and vomited violently into the long grass before turning and hiding in the treeline. This most definitely was not part of the plan. From the debris and bodies, it seemed as though a lifeboat or other planned holiday vessel had washed up; its occupants becoming pawns in their death game.

"Some good shooting."

Steve spun, raising his gun and having it come to rest right between the eyes of Chip.

"Even I'm impressed, but it lacks finesse." He continued, unphased by having a weapon pointed at him. "Put the gun down boy, before you hurt yourself." He pushed the barrel from his face and smiled.

"Looks like the boys had a good time." He seemed almost wistful as he regarded the wasted life on the beach.

"But… but they're innocents." Steve gagged once more as he reached for his water bottle, rinsing his mouth and turning his back to the carnage.

"Ain't no such creature." Chip laughed coldly. "But they missed one." His eyes lit up as he spoke and Steve felt a fresh wave of nausea roll over him. "Saw him run off that way." He gestured vaguely towards the north end. "That one's mine." He turned and started to walk away, pausing only to give Steve a toothy grin over his shoulder.

Watching Chip leave, Steve realised that this trip somehow would be the last. The taste for murder had driven these men beyond the boundaries of sanity. The look Chip had given him bordered on demonic. He needed help, and he needed it now.


	9. Knives in the firelight

Pushing some large leaves to one side, Jane punched the air in celebration.

"Get in." she instructed, pushing Tag in ahead of Maura. The cave was dark but dry and free of wildlife. As the three settled into the gloom they were glad from the respite in shooting.

"So, what do we know?" Jane asked as she pulled a jumper from her bag to sit on.

"Well, it seemed there were two shooters." Tag offered. "I didn't see them or the weapons."

"What are they doing here?" Jane turned her query to Maura who only shrugged.

"OK, we need to gather up some firewood or something we can burn." Tag began, "We also need some fresh water."

"Oh." Maura's eyes lit up with pride. "I found a bucket in the surf; I set it out on the beach to collect rain water."

Jane gazed lovingly at her girlfriend. Even in a crisis, she was always one step ahead of everyone else.

"We probably shouldn't be out in the open though." Tag admitted. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but he also didn't want anyone else to die. "They were good shooters." Tag explained. "I couldn't see them but they didn't seem to miss. Not a single shot."

"So, at least two sharp shooters with decent rifles and scopes." Jane surmised. "We have some food and water, but we'll need to find more."

"They seemed to take shelter in the rain. The shots only started once the rain stopped." Maura observed, "If it starts raining again, we can go and get the bucket and move it, then we'll have some source of fresh water."

Tag got to his feet. "The trees seem to get thicker towards the middle of the island, I should be able to find some dry kindling or logs to make a fire, I remember seeing it on TV."

Jane smiled, "Cast Away?" she asked softly.

"Bear Grylls!" Tag hit back with a warm laugh. "You two stay here." He sounded almost authoritative but his eyes pleaded with Jane. "Please? I want to help."

Jane nodded. "Stay in the trees, keep low to the ground and be careful!"

Tag nodded as Jane squeezed his hand in support.

As he left, Maura sighed. Her legs hurt. Rubbing at the wounds absently, she felt the warm blood seeping into the material. Jane watched her in silence, her eyes following her fingers.

"Come on." She said eventually. "Get those off." Her voice had dropped to a gravelly rasp, more through lack of water than anything else.

"Really Jane, here?" Maura was surprised that Jane would even ask, given their situation.

"Not like that. You need those wounds dressed." She pulled the shorts from Maura's legs and grimaced at the marks that had tainted her otherwise flawless skin. Maura considered resisting, but as Jane's long fingers tended to the burning cuts, she couldn't find the words.

"Some vacation." Maura whispered as Jane worked carefully, cleaning each cut gently before wrapping the worst and moving to the next. Jane paused and looked up, holding Maura's gaze with her own warm one.

"Oh yeah." She agreed. "How about next year, we stay in bed for a week?"

**-/-**

Steve crept through the jungle slowly, each step precise and meaningful. He had to stop this carnage; had to make them see sense. He had to find Walter. He knew his chances were remote, he had no passion for hunting and even less for hunting humans but if he were to stop the unabashed murders, he had to try. Despite the hour that had passed, he was determined to find Walter and put a stop to the madness.

"What are you doing?" Walter's voice made Steve turn quickly. "You're stomping around like an elephant version of Riverdance. Not very stealthy Bro."

Steve grinned at him. "Walt, we have a problem." The relief in his tone was evident.

"What? You ran out of ammo?" Walter laughed heartily at his own bad joke.

"This is serious!" Steve snapped suddenly.

Walter huffed loudly. "OK Grandma, what's wrong?" He sat on a felled tree and pulled at the surrounding greenery as he waited for Steve to speak.

"There are people." Steve began, "On the south side, not criminals though, innocent people."

Walter looked up at him quizzically. "Yeah, I know."

The world fell away and Steve stood in silent amazement.

"You know?" he asked incredulously. "And you're not doing anything about it?"

Walter got up, a demonic grin dancing over his face. "Now I didn't say that!" Walter chuckled, "I popped a couple of them myself."

Steve backed away slowly. "This needs to stop, Walt. This isn't why we're here."

Walter closed the gap quickly, his gnarled and calloused hand closing around Steve's throat. "You need to get on board." he snarled, watching with childlike glee as Steve's face turned from pink, to red to near purple as he writhed in his vice-like grip. "If they find out what happens here, do you really think we'll all be able to just walk away?"

Steve struggled; fought with everything he was to try and get free but it was no use, Walter was just too strong.  
As black dots danced in front of his eyes, Steve felt around in his pocket, his fingers closing around cold metal salvation. He flicked the knife open and with every ounce of strength left in him, he plunged the blade into Walters throat.

**-/-**

"Help." Tag called as loudly as he dare. "Jane?" he growled. The bundle of dry twigs and small logs stabbed and poked at him. He'd found some vine that served nicely as rope and had tied the branches together. He'd tried dragging the bundle behind him but the sound had been the only reason he'd stopped. In the solitude, it sounded to his ears as though he were felling trees.

"Dammit Jane!" he shouted. He was tired and hungry. The backs of his legs hurt where the firewood had bounced into them when he mislaid the path back and ended up climbing over large rocks.

"Tag?" A tangle of dark hair appeared from behind a large fern as Jane ventured from the cave.

"A little help?" Tag dropped the wood at her feet, resting his scraped and bloodied hands on equally damaged knees as he breathed hard.

Inside the cave, Maura had organised the space in preparation. A large dip would make a great fire pit; it was near enough to the mouth of the cave to prevent them all being smoked like kippers but, hopefully, not so near as to be seen.

Maura busied herself making the fire as Jane cleaned up Tag's scrapes.

"Isn't this your job?" Jane asked when Tag flinched yet again.

"It's not an autopsy, Jane." Maura smiled as she rooted through the bags for some light kindling to start the fire. "It's just some scratches."  
She pulled the wrappers from the bandages Jane had applied to her injuries and shredded them carefully.  
Striking a match, Maura grinned as the fire licked around the paper before engulfing the kindling and dancing over the smaller sticks.

"Et voilà!" she sat back and rubbed her hands together as the twigs and sticks started to crackle.

Both Jane and Tag smiled warmly. In all the excitement, none of them had realised how cold they had gotten until the heat started to seep into their bodies.

"You did well baby." Jane wrapped Maura in a hug, kissing her head fondly. Maura nuzzled back into Jane's embrace, feeling safer in that moment than she had since they'd set foot on the lifeboat. As Jane's long arms enveloped her in love, Maura sighed happily.

The small group sat in comfortable silence for many minutes, content to watch the flames dancing over the wood. The branches filled the cave with a warm, sweet smell.

"I'm hungry." Tag announced suddenly.

Jane sighed. She didn't want to move despite the rough rock that dug painfully into her rear. "There's food in my bag." she nodded to where Maura had stashed their packs.

As Tag pulled a zip-lock bag from the pack, his face lit up with all the excitement of a small child on Christmas morning. He removed the simple cheese roll and inhaled deeply before sinking his teeth into the bread.  
Jane looked at him expectantly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry." he mumbled through his mouthful before handing another bag to Jane before searching for another.

Jane took the bag slowly, removing the simple meal and tearing it carefully in half. She handed the larger half to Maura and took a bite, careful not to drop crumbs in the doctors hair.

That smell. It was familiar, warm. It was fire.

John Ford stumbled blindly through the rapidly encroaching darkness. In all the chaos he'd completely lost his way. The capsizing of the lifeboat had both scared and relieved him. People bobbed around him like buoys and he'd swum desperately to as many as he could, praying that one of them would be Elaine. As he found himself swept towards the island, he felt his chest tighten. Elaine hadn't been there, not that he could see. There were no visible bodies, no debris, nothing to show for the trauma they had survived.

Pushing past large ferns and assorted foliage, John literally followed his nose towards the smell of the camp-fire.

"Hello?" he called into the darkness. "Is anyone there?"

Both Maura and Jane sat up quickly, turning towards the mouth of the cave as one. Jane pushed Maura unceremoniously towards the back as she inched slowly forwards. 'What I wouldn't do to have my gun.' she thought as she peered through the leaves that hide the entrance to the cave.

Just feet away, a large man strode past her. Jane's breath caught in her throat. She held out her hand, reaching for something that wasn't there. In place of either a gun or the warm hand she so often expected, she felt the cold sting of metal. Turning slowly, she smiled as a knife nestled in her scarred palm. It was a Swiss army knife but it was better than nothing at all.

Tipping Maura a wink, Jane crept slowly from the cave, following in the man's footsteps. She might not have a real weapon but she had two things in her favour; the element of surprise and the power of love behind her. In her line of work, she'd seen more people killed in the name of love than she'd ever thought possible and many with weapons blunter than the knife she now brandished.  
'Could she kill someone like this?' The thought flitted through her mind on the slightest of breezes. 'Would she kill to protect Maura?'

She flicked the largest blade open and, steeling herself against the possible task at hand, she nodded to herself.

'In a heartbeat' she thought.

She mirrored his steps, careful not to make any more noise. He was making enough for the pair of them. He had to be one of the shooters, who else would be here stomping around and yelling? He paused and Jane froze; three steps. That's all that stood between them. Holding her breath, Jane covered the area slowly, almost as if time had slowed by half. Her long arm wrapped around his shoulders as she pressed the pitiful blade firmly into the soft flesh of his throat.

Against the blade, she felt him try and swallow.

"Please don't kill me." he choked against the metal.

Jane spun him, pushing him hard to the ground. The stunned face of John Ford stared up at her.

"What are you doing?" Jane hissed, pulling him roughly to his feet.

"You pulled a damn knife on me?" John hollered.

"You need to shut the hell up!" Jane growled, dragging him towards the relative safety of the cave and shoving him inside.

John crumpled to his knees, warming his hands against the fire as he studied the surprised faces that met him.

"We need to talk." Jane sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.


	10. Presents

"Should we go after him, I think we should go and find him." Tag fidgeted nervously as he spoke. "He's out there alone, it's not safe, he's not safe."  
The nervous ramblings had started almost as soon as John had left the cave. He had taken the news of Elaine's death hard, harder then Jane had imagined. He'd looked so small, so broken, not even the shell of the man she had encountered.

"Maybe we should try and find him." Maura whispered as Tag continued to babble on in the background.

Jane shook her head. Johns reaction was understandable, to her at least. He needed this time alone to deal with everything he'd just heard.

"He'll come back." Jane said as she hugged Maura tighter, suddenly acutely aware of the precariousness of life. In the chaos, none of them had really stopped to process the events. Elaine had been good to them both, a kind soul with a gentle heart; a good woman now lost to the world.

A huge crack of thunder made all three jump.

"That's a good thing." Maura sighed as the rain began another torrential session. "They don't seem to like the rain."

The eerie silence that filled the cave was strangely comforting to Tag. Listening to the rain crashing through the canopy, he sighed. Maura was right, the shooting had only started when the rain had stopped. With that and the cover of night, John should be OK. Tag said a silent prayer that the older man would at least survive the night.

Another hour passed, the rain drumming a lullaby that soothed Jane.

"OK." she sighed, shifting from under the warmth of her lover. "I think we're as safe as we're going to be." Both Tag and Maura looked at her expectantly. "Maur, we need to get that bucket." Maura nodded and slipped back into her fire warmed shoes. "We'll try and find John too." She she smiled weakly at Tag.

As they gathered together their shoes and a few other bits, including jumpers to try and protect themselves from the elements, Jane's stomach dropped into her boots. Nothing about this was right. To leave the relative safety of the cave, even under cover of night, felt like a suicide mission.

"You stay close to me, Maura." Jane whispered into the doctors ear. "I can't lose you." She melted into the delicate warmth of Maura's body.

"I'm not going anywhere." Maura squeezed Jane's hands, "I promise."

-/-

Steve sat next to the lifeless body of Walter Sykes. The gurgling and silent gasps had subsided quickly, leaving Walter staring up at the canopy.

Steve stared at the blood on his hands, he'd always expected it to be bright red, like in the movies but it wasn't. As it dried with time, it became a darker and darker brown, like sauce, or mud.

Tears fell freely from his eyes. Walter had left him no choice, that's what he told himself but still he wept for the waste of life. The sharp blade had sliced effortlessly through skin, flesh and veins, spilling Walter's life carelessly over the ground.  
Walter had fought, the hole in his windpipe made it impossible for him to take a breath as his heart pumped his lifeblood haphazardly out of his neck. Wild, wide eyes fixed on Steve as Walter had collapsed, his hands reaching for his throat in a desperate attempt to save his own life.

Steve rubbed at the dried blood on his hands, trying to remove the evidence of his murderous participation. He hadn't expected Walter to be so cold. Sure, he was the mastermind behind the trip but he had never shown the desire to kill innocent people, or children. Bear or Chip would kill you as soon as look at you, that much Steve was sure of, but he always thought that somewhere inside of Walter was a good man.

Getting to his feet, Steve brushed himself down and looked around. Walter had been carrying a pack of supplies, food, water and most importantly, a satellite phone. Or he had when he was on the plane.

Steve began a frantic search of the area, ripping ferns and other plants up as he hunted for the bag. Coming up with only handfuls of plants, Steve reached into his bag, pulling out the crudely drawn map of the island. There were few places to hide, little shelter that didn't fill with water, which meant few places where Walter could have been camping out.

Steve fetched some large palm leaves and covered Walter's body carefully before crossing himself and offering a weak prayer. Steeling himself once again, Steve headed back towards the south end of the island.

-/-

"Why would you put it there?" Tag growled, "That's practically in the damn ocean!"

The small group huddled in the tree line, staring out across the beach to the bucket that sat dangerously exposed in the sand.

"Well I'm sorry!" Maura snapped back, "If I'd known we would be used for target practice, I'd have moved it closer. In fact, I'd have just not come on the bloody cruise to start with!"

"Shh!" Jane hissed. She looked around her, searching for something that would help in her rapidly forming plan. "Tag, you and me are going fetch the bucket." She held up a hand to silence Maura ho had already begun her complaint. "Maura, I need you to pull that sapling over here, get the fluff off of it." Jane pointed to a thicker sapling that had fallen over a few feet away. "That bucket's gonna be heavy."

Maura nodded and crept into the tiny clearing to begin work on the tree.

"Ready?" Jane nudged Tag firmly. "Come on."

When Maura had said bucket, she'd been some what understated. What Jane and tag were struggling to move into the trees was more akin to a small barrel. The rough rope handles had bitten into their skin, drawing blood and leaving fibres in the wounds. They struggled to lift the vessel even though it was only half full.

"Here." Maura appeared at Jane's side, the long tree stripped of shoots in her hands.

"Thanks Maur." Jane smiled weakly. "Please baby, get back into the trees?"

Maura studied Jane's eyes in the moonlight, the desperation she saw there made her heart clench. She knew Jane was the protective type, it had been one of the qualities that first attracted her to Jane in the first place. What she saw there now was a gentle mix of love and fear.

Maura nodded and scurried back to the trees, forcing her eyes to search for danger.  
Jane relaxed as Maura disappeared into the trees. Grabbing the branch, she forced it through the rope handles of the bucket. Peeling off her sweater, she folded it and gestured for Tag to do the same.

"We need to get this up on our shoulders." Jane explained as she wrapped her top around the branch. Tag stared, wide eyed before following her lead.

"On my count?" he said, bracing himself. "1...2...3.." they grunted with the strain but slowly, the bucket rose, slopping water as Jane stumbled.

"I got it." she paused, allowing her body to adjust to the weight. Already her shoulder screamed in pain, it felt like someone had drilled a hole into the joint and poured lava in the wound.  
Tag steadied the bucket, its frantic and painful swinging slowed, then ceased.

"Let's go." Jane moved slowly, leading the way.

It took almost an hour but eventually the bedraggled group returned to the cave.

"Shouldn't we try and hide it?" Maura asked softly. Of the group, she was the only one not bloodied and aching. She had tried, of course she had, tried to lift the ever increasing weight but the height difference between herself and both Jane and Tag had sent the bucket flying towards her, spilling its valuable contents.

"I'll just get some palm leaves." Maura blushed deeply as Jane's tired gaze settled on her.  
The brunette was tired, sore and more than a little pissed. She was still no closer to finding a way off this, albeit beautiful corner of hell.

"Can you believe her?" Tag was also sore, his tone clipped and sharp. "Carry this thing back here and now she wants us to build a cover?" More than anything else, he was scared.

Jane glared at him. "She's trying to keep us alive!" she snapped, "Which is more than you've done."

Tag opened his mouth to argue but the words abandoned him. Slinking back into the cave, he curled up in the farthest corner, welcoming the shame that crept into his being. She was right, he'd done nothing that could be considered useful. Yes, he'd collected some wood but anyone could do that, he'd not come to the table with anything that could keep them alive.

"Maura?"

Her head bobbed up from a group of ferns

"I'm going to try and find John." Jane smiled warmly. "I'll be back before it gets light."

Maura pushed through the scrub and wrapped Jane in a hug. "Please be careful." she pleaded softly, her warm breath tickling Jane's earlobe.  
Jane pulled back slowly, running the pad of her thumb gently over the contours of the doctors face, memorising every line, freckle and dimple. Jane pulled her closer, meeting her lips in a sensual kiss.

"I love you, Maura." she whispered breathlessly. Her rogue grin playing over her face as Jane pulled away and headed off into the night.

"I love you too." Maura choked out to Jane's departing form. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She couldn't place why but it felt too much like goodbye.

The pounding of the rain overhead calmed Jane, providing a backing track to the frantic beat of her heart. She wondered idly if she should have just killed John when she'd found him the first time. No good could come from traipsing around in a hunters jungle in the middle of the night. She didn't even know where he would go, what he had found before he'd reached their cave. He could be anywhere at all.

Pushing through the trees, Jane found herself in a large clearing. Moonlight flooded in from the space in the canopy and bathed the area in an other worldly glow. In any other circumstance, she would have considered bringing Maura here for a midnight picnic. A pile of palm leaves caught her attention and Jane crept cautiously towards the mound aware that, should a hunter be hiding underneath, she would be done for.

'I'm sorry Maura.' she thought as she edged closer to the pile, poking at it with a stick. Her nerves and muscles were all on high alert, ready to react at the first sign of movement, when none came, Jane pulled the leaves back. Cold, dead eyes stared back at her and she stumbled backwards.

"Mother fucker!" she spat under her breath.

Nudging the lifeless form before her, Jane dropped to her knees. Blood soaked the front of his clothes from the gash across his throat. He didn't look familiar but Jane had no way of telling if he'd been on the cruise or not, she didn't think so, he looked prepared for the environment. Feeling carefully but quickly around his body, her hands came to rest on a holster on his hip. Jane pulled his jacket back and pulled a 9mm from the leather casing, grinning madly as she held it up in the moonlight.

"Please be loaded." she repeated over and over as she released the magazine. To her delight, it was full. Snapping the magazine home, Jane removed his holster and belt, slipping into them and returning the gun to its home.  
She continued her search and found a large hunting blade and another full magazine. Taking everything that could be of any use, Jane scurried back into the cover of the trees, feeling suddenly vulnerable in the open. The shrubbery had been crushed, plants oozing sap. Someone had been through here recently. She pulled the gun from its holster, checking the safety and following the barrel through the greenery.

She walked for almost an hour, taking care to leave marks in trees so she might find her way back, a Hansel and Gretel trail of initials that would be unmistakable.  
The smell of the ocean grew stronger as the muddy ground softened into golden sand under her feet. Jane peered cautiously around a tree as sand dunes rose before her. Seeing nothing, she dropped to her stomach and crawled slowly, silently to the top of the nearest dune.  
The sight took her breath away. A full moon reflected in the ocean as gentle waves caressed the golden sand like a lover. Littered over the sand were bodies, large, small, male and female.

"Oh god." she whispered into the sand. "Why?"

Using the long grass of the dunes for some cover, Jane inched her way closer. The giant stains around the bodies told her there was nothing she could do. "Cassie!" she cried into the ocean breeze, her body betraying her as she rose and raced forwards.

That sweet young girl lay in the sand, her head a mangled mess from a single gunshot. Jane fell in the dune, still metres away from the small girl. Tears racked her body as she recalled the girls arms around her neck, the warm tears that spilled into her clothes. Cassie's body lay with her mother, of that Jane was thankful. She hadn't had to die alone, that she had to die at all made Jane queasy.  
To her left, Jane saw the obvious form of Lana, her knee blown out and numerous gunshot wounds were clear, even in the eerie light. There was nothing she could do here. To stay would be almost certain death and she had a good two hour trek back to the cave. If she was fast, she could make it in time, before the sunrise.

-/-

"It's me."

The timid voice proceeded the hulking shape of John Ford as he entered the cave to questioning expressions.

"Where's Jane?" Maura demanded as he crawled towards the fire slowly.

"I don't know." his reply was small, weak, the life having been drained from him with the news of Elaine's death.

"She didn't find you?" Tag demanded, overriding whatever Maura was about to say.

John shook his head, staring into the flames.

Tag and Maura sat, agape, staring at the man who was warming his toes on the open fire, his head hung forlornly.

"Did she go looking for me or something?" he asked eventually. It was the final straw for Maura, her fury bubbling as she threw handfuls of moss and firewood at the bereaved man.

"Of course she went to look for you!" Maura exploded, causing both men to recoil to the back of the cave. "She's a good person but you just don't care, you've been perfectly vile to both of us for the entire cruise but she _still_ went out there, risking her own life to find you."

John held up his hands, trying to find words that bubbled as incoherent sounds.

"What happened to your wife is a tragedy, it really is." Maura continued. "She was a wonderful woman. Jane has gone off in the middle of nowhere, risking her life to save you and you just don't give a shit!" She threw a large log into the fire, sending orange embers dancing into the air. "You should go out there and find her!"

John growled, Maura's words, while true to some extent, cut at him deeply.

"Why should I put my ass on the line for you, or for her?" he snapped. Both Tag and Maura stared at him, neither one would have been more surprised had he sprouted a second head.

"Oh, your ass is already on the line." Maura replied eventually. "And let me tell you, I am the chief medical examiner for Massachusetts, if anything and I do mean _anything_ happens to Jane, I will kill you and no one will ever find you."

A stunned silence filled the cave once more as Tag and John looked back and forth between themselves and the doctor.

"Damn Maur!" The unmistakeable rasp rang through the cave and John breathed a huge sign of relief as Jane swaggered into the cave only to be ambushed by Maura.

Jane laughed as the doctor wrapped herself around her, kissing her face carelessly.  
Jane set Maura back on her feet. "Who knew you were so badass?" she asked, hugging the honey blonde fiercely.

Surveying the cave quickly, Jane grinned over the top of Maura's head at the two men huddle in the back, both wide eyed and in shock.

As Maura pulled away, Jane offered a beaming grin.

"I got presents!" she cheered, revealing the weapons she had found.

-/-

Bear kicked at the fire and growled. He was bored. The prey he'd anticipated all year had been a disappointment at best, each one dropping and giving up with the first shot. They hadn't even tried to escape but had begged him to make it end.

He heard a soft crunch behind him and turned to see Chip relieving himself against a tree.

"Man, put that shit away!" he snarled.

Chip turned, laughing as he tried to urinate on Bear's back, causing the larger man to reach for his handgun.

"You filthy fuck! I should blow that pointless excuse for a cock off!"

Chip continued to laugh as he put himself away and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"Chill man, you're too fucking tense." Chip took a swig from his hip flask and offered it to Bear, who took it and drank deeply.

"We got what, one left?" he asked as he took the flask back from Bear and took another swig.

Bear nodded. "That kid you saw from the wreck."

"It'll be fun." Chip yawned as he settled down next to the fire. The clearing had been 'their place' since the first trip. Nestled away on the Northwest side of the island, the clearing was covered by a large overhang. It afforded them both shelter and air flow; both of which were exceptionally important when two men shared any time together whilst camping.

"He's going to be up this end." Chip told him, "This is where the shelter is."

"So we head out early, try and catch him at first light?" Bear asked.

Chip nodded. "Man, I'm gonna hang here, you got til noon to bag him, then go and do the job proper!"

Bear laughed at his arrogance. "I got 2k that says he's dead in an hour."

Chip brayed laughter as he rolled to face Bear. "Make it 5 and I'll bring you back his head!"

Over the smouldering remnants of their fire, the men shook hands before settling down to sleep.


	11. You Promised

**Authors note: I've taken inspiration, and the general jist of a sentiment from 'Imagine Me and You' purely because I have a ridiculous crush on Tony Head and he delivers it so beautifully that you can't help but love him.**

**Also, I apologise.**

Bear awoke with the sun, the cheerful chirping of birds stirring him from his slumbers.

After relieving himself the in the shrubbery, he loaded his rifle and stretched. It was already too hot, sweat ran down his back and he sighed. The faster he could bag this kid, the faster they could all go home.

With a final glance over his shoulder at the sleeping lump that was Chip, Bear scratched himself and headed further north.

-/-

By 8am, Tag, John, Maura and Jane were all awake. The previous evening had passed in a tense stand-off. John sitting in the back corner, glowering at Maura while being careful not to let Jane catch him. They had shared a small amount of food and consumed most of the bottled water, under Maura's strict instruction that they must stay hydrated.

"I'd like to say something." John said finally, breaking the tension. Jane and Maura sat back down, their fingers automatically intertwining as they looked up at him. Jane set her jaw and waited impatiently.

"I have been an ass." he began, drawing surprised expressions from each of them. "All my life, I've let ridiculous things infuriate me and my behaviour has driven away many people I loved." he hung his head as the burn of embarrassment tinted his cheeks. "I thought if I could stop things that I didn't agree with, or complain loudly enough about them, then I wouldn't have to face my problems. If I took on a crusade then I could ignore the war happening in my own back yard." He wiped a tear slowly from his eye and sniffed loudly. "When I first met Elaine, back in 1964, I fell for her right away and although she loved me back, I always knew I was never good enough. I never doubted, not for a second, that if she ever found someone she really fell for, someone who made her see what true love really was." He nodded towards Jane and Maura. "She'd leave me in a heartbeat, and how could I argue, deny her that joy?"

Maura wiped her eyes slowly as she watched John speak, smiling softly as Jane squeezed her hand in support.

"She spent her life trying to make me see the error of my ways, to make me a better man and I wasted our time together." A rough sob broke his voice and he paused to gather himself. "I wanted to bring her on this cruise to try and repair the cracks I had put in our relationship, and instead, when she needed me most, I let my pride get in the way when I should have apologised."

He crouched in front of Maura and Jane and took each of their hands within his own.

"I don't hate you, not really, how could anyone hate such obvious love? My brother 'came out' when he was young and was angry about it, he pushed us away, never spoke to us again. I couldn't deal with it."

Tag sniffed loudly before wiping his nose carelessly across his sleeve. Turning to regard Maura, John struggled to meet her gaze.

"You remind me very much of Elaine. You're kind and pure and you do the right thing." His voice shook, a cracked and little sound that was almost inaudible. "Maura, you are a wonderful woman, and I am deeply shamed by my actions."

Jane sniffed loudly, her own eyes clouding with tears. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

A weighted silence filled the cave, three sets of tear filled eyes settled on the doctor as they awaited her answer.

Maura studied him for many moments, searching his eyes carefully. A brilliant smile burst over her face and she got to her feet and wrapped the man in a hug. In her loving embrace, John Ford broke down, violent sobs shaking his body and by proxy, Maura's too.

-/-

Sitting on a rock in the shade of a large palm, Bear drank the milk from a coconut before rubbing at the stubble on his face. The kid he was hunting had proved so much more elusive than he'd anticipated. It was almost 10am and, so far, there had been no sign of him at all.  
Bear had been all over the Northwest side, checking every cave and crevice he could find. There was no evidence that anyone had been there at all, no remnants of a camp-fire, no trampled shrubbery. Nothing.

Getting to his feet, Bear grunted, letting out a distinctly vile passing of gas as he straightened himself. He knew of two or three good caves on the east side that the kid might have found and with a final, foul belch. He set off to claim his prize and if he didn't find him, well it was no real loss, its not like they could get off the island anyway.

-/-

"OK, so does everyone have everything?" Jane asked as shook her head slowly. They needed more supplies, some food. The cheese rolls she had put into her bag hadn't lasted long and with the benefit of hindsight, bread probably wasn't the best thing to have brought with them, it spoiled too quickly.

Maura had suggested doing a little foraging in the nearby area, drawing everyone a diagram of various leaves and berries they would be able to eat. Fishing would have been a much preferred option but with the whereabouts of the shooters still unknown, it would be nothing more than suicide to spend so much time out in the open. Reluctantly, Jane had agreed to foraging. She tucked the handgun into the back of her pants and procured herself one of the knives she had in her pack, giving Maura the hunting knife she'd found on the body.

"Don't go far, stay in cover and do not split off from the others." Jane ordered, fixing everyone with a stern expression. "We'll meet back here by noon."

Tag chuckled. 'High noon' It was always the thing of westerns, a gunfight at the OK Corral. Guys dressed in black and white facing off in the dirt and dust.

"Yes." Maura picked up where Jane had finished. "We should stay out of the height of the sun. Fill some bottles with water before we leave so we don't get dehydrated."

They had been boiling the rain water over the fire for most of the night, doing their best to purify it with their limited means.

One by one, each person filled a bottle and tucked it in one of the bags. Jane had opted to go out on her own to try and find the shooters. It might not be Boston, but catching killers was what she did best. She tucked some meagre supplies into her bag and pulled Maura into a heated kiss.

"Please baby, be careful." she breathed softly as she pulled back, her lips tingling from the contact.

Maura smiled warmly at her. "Of course I will, Jane." She leant in, recapturing Jane's lips in a warm and sensual kiss, her hands running through tangled raven hair.

"Promise me." Jane's usual raspy tone dropped lower as she tried to contain the passion that had risen to the surface in her lovers arms.

"I promise." Maura whispered, kissing Jane's nose fondly.

"Come on then Doc." Tag fidgeted as he watched the couple. "Let's get moving." he lead the way out of the cave and into the scrub. Maura followed him and John completed the train.

Jane watched as they made their way through the trees, being careful not to make too much noise as they went. She smiled sadly, her heart contracting painfully in her chest as she watched Maura leave. She fought the urge to chase after her, to stop her heading away from the safety of the cave but she knew Maura could take care of herself. She also knew that Tag and John would protect her as best they could. It was an unspoken pact.

After John's confession earlier in the morning, she had come to see him, not as the arrogant homophobe he had initially appeared to be but as a broken and insecure man; lost in his own world and now, lost and alone on an island with no one to believe in him.

She wanted to hate him, treat him as he had treated them and yet, when she looked in his eyes, she couldn't see the hate there. All she saw was a lost and broken little boy, begging to be loved. She knew Maura had been right to forgive him.

Jane ran her hands through her tangled hair and sighed. She had to go and find the people that were shooting at them. Throwing her bag onto her back, she moved the gun to a more accessible place on her belt and headed out in the opposite direction.

She'd been walking for no more then 30 minutes when she paused to take a drink. The shadow flicked through the trees a few feet ahead of her, she swallowed the liquid that suddenly felt like rocks in her throat. Her heart raced in her chest, adrenalin coursing through her system as she pulled her gun. He moved quickly, making more noise than she would have. He had nothing to worry about, he was a hunter, he had the weapons and was definitely not expecting to be stalked by Jane Rizzoli.

She tightened the cap on the bottle and dumped it unceremoniously into her pack before taking off after him. She stepped in his footsteps, thankful for her long – gangly her mother had said – legs that made keeping stride with him somewhat easier.

Gunshots thundered through the jungle and everyone who heard them ducked automatically.

As she recovered, Jane scanned the trees carefully, looking for any sign of movement. She had been so close. The figure she'd seen had somehow vanished into the thick undergrowth.

"Bastard!" she muttered under her breath, covering the area quickly just to be sure. 'He has to be here', she thought, guiding the gun methodically as she scanned the area once more.

"**Jane!**" The panic that filled the voice snapped her head back towards the beach. Her heart clenched in her chest, her feet carrying her through the scrub before she'd consciously realised she was moving.

Skidding onto the edge of the beach, Jane's knees turned to jelly as her headcount only made it to two.

"Maura!" Despite the shake in her legs, Jane threw herself forward, trying to ignore the twist of her stomach as she ripped the pack from her back.

"Maura, baby." She collapsed at the side of the prone body on the beach, her hand covering the dark crimson stain that covered her chest.

"Jane?" She clenched her teeth against the bile that rushed into her throat and mouth. Never had she anticipated hating the way her name would sound falling from Maura's lips. But this? A gurgled whisper that she'd heard so many times. A last word.

"I'm here baby." Jane brushed sandy hair from Maura's face as her eyes fluttered closed. "You'll be OK." The sob that choked her voice broke over the group.

Maura's eyes fluttered open briefly, meeting tear reddened brown. "It was always you." the doctor coughed gently, sending a bright red spray of blood into Jane's face. "You are the love of my life."

Jane leant in, kissing Maura's forehead softly as though the action would infuse Maura with her own life. "Hold on Maura, please." Jane begged unashamedly. "You can't die, you're the only light left in the world."

John and Tag stepped away, retreating the few steps back into the tree line, each wiping at his own tears.

"Maura!" Jane shook her gently, her fingers racing for a pulse point and feeling nothing. "Maura Isles!" Jane shook her lifeless body harder, before checking her neck once again.

Tipping the doctors head back, Jane began a futile round of CPR. "You can't die." Jane sobbed, pounding hard on Maura's chest. "Let it be me!" Her tears cut through the blood and dirt on her face. "I'm sorry baby, please. I'm sorry." She paused, littering kisses over Maura's face before trying once more to revive her.

Strong arms wrapped firmly around the hysterical brunette, dragging her to her feet. "There's nothing you can do." John whispered, struggling to speak through the tears. "She's gone."

Jane shoved him back fiercely, causing him to land heavily in the sand. "She's not!" Jane insisted, "She promised." She sank to her knees, the fight draining from her body as Maura's blood soaked into her pants. Scooping Maura into her arms, Jane rocked her gently. "You promised." she whispered between the kisses that she placed in Maura's hair.

Tag offered a hand to John, helping the older man to his feet. "Come on." he whispered, "We should give them, her, some space."

John brushed himself down as he watched Jane. "It's too open here." He said, looking around quickly. "She's too exposed. They could easily shoot her." He made to try and pull Jane away once more, but Tag held him fast.

"I don't think she cares." he told him.

-/-

Tag and John sat in the back of the cave in stony silence. The day had been going so well, Maura had pointed out some wild asparagus growing just on the edge of the tree line. They had gathered much before Maura lost her footing and tumbled down the incline onto the beach. Despite the risks, they had all laughed as Maura picked herself up and stood on the sand laughing as she brushed her clothes down. Then she wasn't laughing any more.

John wiped his eyes again. He really had grown to like the doctor and her blatant honesty that was so much like Elaine's.

They stared into the flames of the fire, the total waste of life this trip had garnished weighing heavily on them both. Tag got to his feet, reaching for the pack. He pulled a hooded sweater and held it in shaking hands.

John looked up briefly, nodding his understanding as Tag stepped into the frigid night.

As he walked through the shrubbery, his heart pounded. He felt as though he were walking into a lions den holding a zebra leg. As he reached the tree line, he paused, dropping low and peering gingerly along the beach. Jane hadn't moved, not an inch. She sat less than six feet from the relative safety of cover.

"Jane." Tag whispered softly as he crouched at her side. She didn't move nor did she acknowledge his presence, even as he picked up the gun from where it had fallen and removed the magazine. Tag felt his heart break just a little bit more as he watched Jane. Her eyes shone in the moonlight, puffy and red and staring blindly out across the ocean.

Wrapping the sweater around her shoulders he squeezed gently before turning to leave.

"Tag?" Jane's voice was hoarse, gritty and barely audible.

The young man paused, glancing over his shoulder.

"She's really gone." Fresh tears shook Jane's frame and Tag crouched down at her side. He stole a glance at Maura who appeared for all the world to be sleeping. He reached out slowly so as not to startled the brunette, his hand brushing over her forearm lightly.

"She was a wonderful lady." He said softly, squeezing her arm.

Jane looked at him, almost surprised to see him there. "She was too good for me. She admitted, "I should have been better for her." Her gaze returned to the doctors face. "Then you'd still be here."

Tag couldn't speak, his throat constricting painfully around unshed tears.

"Are you coming back?" He asked eventually, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Jane shook her head. "I need one more night with her." she ran her fingers over warm freckles. "I need to..." her voice cracked, she knew it was over, she was now alone, completely and totally alone and yet, she couldn't say what she meant. To vocalise her need to say goodbye was to make it real.

Tag nodded. "Sweetest of dreams." he whispered, transferring a kiss from his fingers to Maura's forehead.

**-/-**

**The next day...**

Steve had heard the the screams, sobs of a shattered heart echoing around the forest, filling paradise with sorrow. He'd collected his things and headed north, towards the sounds. When he had fallen and cut himself in the darkness, he had given up, deciding to wait until first light.

Setting out at the crack of dawn, Steve had been less than a couple of miles into his trek when he came across a small clearing. Vegetation was flattened and evidence of a camp fire littered the space. As he searched for clues as to who had camped here, a loud crunch caused him to turn, aiming the rifle in the direction of the sound.

"You fuck!" Bear screamed, shoving the barrel of the rifle away. His putrid breath rolling over the smaller man, causing him to involuntarily recoil.

"It's you that's been stealing my shit." Bear continued. "I should shoot you where you stand." He had made an impromptu camp, rather than returning to Chip in the cave the previous night.

Steve backed up a few paces, holding his hand out in front of him. "Woah there." He stopped only when his back hit a tree. "What the hell is happening?"

Bear frowned. "You've not been stealing my shit?" he asked.

Steve shook his head. "Man, I've not seen you since we left the plane."

He watched as Bear processed the information before shrugging it off. "Oh did you see those new ones." he smiled. "I popped another one of them last night." His mood lifted considerably as he performed a celebratory dance on the spot. "Shame though," he leered, "She was..." he grunted, thrusting his hips.

"What?" Steve swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat.

Bear nodded, the lecherous grin plastered firmly on his face. "She was..." he cupped his hands at imaginary breasts. "Bet she was tight.. shoulda found out first."

Nausea overcame Steve and he turned, vomiting violently into the scrub.

"You gotta lighten up man!" Bear laughed, slapping Steve on the back.

Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Steve pushed past Bear.

"You're a sick, sick man!" he spat, turning from the clearing and heading back towards the beach.

As he edged closer to the tree line almost an hour later, he paused. Bear had been right. A lithe brunette, clad in shorts and a sports bra moved purposefully in her task. He watched her for many minutes as she built some sort of platform. Her strength surprised him; she threw logs around effortlessly, pausing only to secure them.

"What is she doing?" he wondered aloud. Creeping closer, his heart sank into his boots when he saw the body. "Oh God." he turned quickly, the snap of a branch shattering the silence. Glancing over his shoulder, his stomach dropped as the brunettes head snapped up towards him. Even with the distance between them, she was clearly wild, feral. Dangerous.

Steve took to his heels and ran for all he was worth.

Jane had refused to call it a pyre. It was a platform, to keep Maura out of the sand and away from the crabs that had hounded her toes during the night. To protect her until Jane could take her home. The work was hard, her hands screamed in pain, her blood mixing with Maura's on her skin. She felt nothing.

She'd worked for over three hours in the blistering heat when she heard the sound. A heavy foot snapping branches in the trees. She spun in the direction of the sound, her eyes scanning the trees. There was movement. Snatching the handgun from the sand, she took chase.

Thorns, twigs and branches ripped at her bare feet as she followed the man. This time, he wouldn't get away. She leapt gracefully over felled trees, leaving a macabre trail of blood in her wake.

'Fall, fall, fall." she chanted the mantra over and over in her head. The loud crash indicated her one and only piece of good luck thus far.

Jane skidded to a halt over the prone figure on the ground. "Why?" she snapped, fists smashing into the man's face. "Why'd ya do it?" she punched him over and over as he writhed under her, trying in vain to shield his face from the barrage.

"She was good and pure and you killed her!" Jane stopped her assault suddenly, pulling the gun from the back of her shorts and aiming it squarely between Steve's eyes.

"No, please!" Steve begged, "I didn't do it. I swear, I can show you..."

"Now, I kill you!" she snarled, pulling the trigger. An empty click deafened her.

"I know how you feel." Steve whispered, tears streaming down his face. "It happened to me too!"

Jane paused, her face contorting in confusion. "No!" she shouted, pushing herself off of him and staring dumbly at the gun and the hole where the magazine should be. "You killed her. You took away her light."

Steve crawled back slowly, his eyes never leaving Jane. "I wouldn't do that." he whispered.

Pointing the gun directly in his face, Jane growled. "Why?" sobs strangled the word.

"I swear to you." Steve knelt up, reaching gingerly for Jane's arm. "But I'm not the only one on this island."

Jane's sobs locked in her throat and red eyes held Steve in place. "What?" her voice dropped to a dangerous purr.

"I'm not the only one on the island." Steve repeated slowly. "I know who killed your wife."

Jane yanked him roughly to his feet, his rifle clattering into his backpack. Realisation washed over Jane. The man was armed, he could easily have shot her. But he hadn't.

"Come on." she said, shoving him back towards the cave. "Gimme that!" she wrenched the rifle from him and shot a round into the air, making Steve jump and trot faster.

-/-

"And we're leaving tomorrow." Steve concluded.

He'd spent the best part of three hours explaining the situation as best he knew it.

"Could you untie me now?" he asked. Despite his protest, Jane had insisted on tying his hands behind his back.  
Both Tag and John looked to Jane who nodded to Tag. Stepping forward, he sliced through the bindings with ease.

Steve rubbed his wrists, massaging the bruised flesh gently.

"Now what?" Tag asked, desperate to break the uncomfortable silence that filled the cave.

Jane ran her hands through her hair, flinching as her fingers caught in the knots. "Now we know where they're going, I go and find them."

John opened his mouth to protest but closed it rapidly when Jane's glare settled on him. She busied herself collecting together supplies, including the stolen magazine from Tag who, quite literally shrank away from her.

"Give me your shoes." She pointed at Steve's feet and froze as a memory hit her.

_They had been working a case, a coach at the Boston Pilgrims had turned up dead and Jane was about to go to dinner with a suspect, to try and get some more information. _

_She'd gone down to Maura's office to find out what 'Le Beau Truc' was. Maura had explained to her that it was a five star French restaurant._

_"Is this OK?" she'd asked, regarding her outfit. _

_"Are you out of your mind?" Maura asked her. There was no malice in her tone as she spoke. _

_She'd teased Jane, calling the interview 'le booty call'. Jane felt her heart melt as the doctor turned, placing a file back on her desk before stripping from her jacket and turning her back on the detective. _

_"Unzip me." she had instructed. Jane had been mildly perplexed by the request. Despite her increasing feelings towards the somewhat quirky doctor, she had remained silent. Not giving them voice for fear of the rejection she was sure awaited her. _

_"Why?" Jane heard herself ask the question and was surprised to hear the word. Her tone was so even, balanced. A total contrast to the hurricane of emotion that swirled through her. _

_"You can't go like that!" Maura told her, as though it should be perfectly obvious that the pant suit she was wearing was entirely wrong from the venue. "We'll trade clothes."_

_Jane had objected, but Maura's ever familiar head tilt confirmed that she had no choice. It would be the easy way, or the hard way. Minutes later, she had been stood in Maura's insanely expensive dress and her own long black socks and boots while the doctor fritzed her with equally expensive perfume. _

_Maura had complained about the plain boots, calling them 'fashion homicide' as she slipped from her Jimmy Choo's. Jane had objected, she tried to fight it, knowing the heels would cripple her feet. Guaranteed foot homicide. Maura wouldn't relent, she never did. _

_"They're too small." Jane whined as Maura handed them to her. _

_"Give them back!" Maura stated simply. She had the ability to confound and delight the detective with the simplest of actions. As Jane slipped from her boots and socks, Maura vanished briefly into the autopsy room, returning moments later with a scalpel. _

_She set the shoes down on her desk and set to work cutting the toes from the designer heels without a second thought. _

_Jane's hands flew to her mouth as she watched the sharp blade slice effortlessly through the material. That was the moment she knew. To anyone else it was a simple act, nothing special. To Jane Rizzoli, it was an act of pure love. That was the moment she knew she would love this woman forever. As Maura Isles stood in her office wearing Jane's suit and proudly offered the shoes to Jane with a delighted "Voilà! Peep toes." Jane promised herself that she would make this woman hers for the rest of their lives. _

_"You look sexy" Maura had told her. _

_"You look like..." The pause was small but noticeable as Jane had considered her next word. "..you're wearing my clothes." she finished._

Tears streaked her face as she stepped into Steve's boots.

"Do not move from here!" she ordered. "Tag?" The young man got immediately to his feet. "Take this." she handed him the glock she'd found in Steve's pack and a new clip. "If he tries to run," she gestured to Steve. "Shoot him!"

Tag's eyes were wide. "Sh-shoot him?"

Jane nodded. "Try not to kill him." She glanced down at Steve as she threw the back pack over her shoulders. His face was as white as snow and he licked his lips nervously. "But if you do?" All eyes turned to her expectantly. "It's no great loss."

She turned and strode from the cave.


	12. Hunter, Hunted

Jane stared at the map she'd taken from Steve. To say it was crude would be an understatement. She crawled cautiously through the scrub, leaf litter, twigs and rocks cutting at her skin.

An hour in and she found the rocky outcrop; more a pile of boulders than anything substantial but still it was there, right where Steve had said it would be.

Jane crawled into a crevice and looked down into the clearing. The plane was still there; she wasn't too late. The jungle was silent, even the bugs had fallen into mourning it seemed. Jane listened intently for the tell tale signs of life.

Creeping slowly towards the small plane, her heart hammered in her ears, blood and adrenaline coursing through her system.

30 feet. 30 feet of open ground between her and that simple plane. Taking a huge breath, she broke from cover and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Creeping up the steps, she swept the plan quickly only to find it empty. All she had to do was wait. Steve said there had been four of them. Walter was dead, Steve was still back in their cave, which left only two.

Jane pulled open a fridge and helped herself to a bottle of water, drinking deeply as she settled into a plush chair her rifle trained on the entrance as she waited.

-/-

John sat opposite Steve, glaring coldly at the man. "Why would you do something like this?" he whispered, kicking at embers of the fire.

"I, I thought I could..." He stopped. None of it made any sense any

more. He'd spent so much of his life running on grief and vengeance that he hadn't stopped to consider what else he could be doing with his time and money.

"I'm such a fool, I've been so stupid." he said eventually.

John nodded. He wanted desperately to hate this man, to punch him silly but he just couldn't. As he sat before him, Steve looked so small and insignificant.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Steve said eventually.

John nodded sadly.

"Why didn't you run?" John asked quickly, eager to change the subject.

"I did." Steve admitted, "When I saw Jane charging at me, I ran."

"You've had other chances." John pointed out. "Now would be one of them."

Steve nodded. "I guess I'm tired of running. He rubbed his face. "I'm tired of it all, I need a rest."

John chewed thoughtfully on his lip. "You know you'll probably go to jail." Steve remained stoic, only nodding. "That doesn't worry you?"

Pausing to consider this fact, Steve sighed heavily. "No, I deserve it. I'm no better than the others."

"Maybe Jane can help you." John offered. "She's a cop. She might be able to keep you out of jail."

Steve shook his head. "She shouldn't! I signed up for this, I knew what I was getting into and I accept the consequences."

John got up and offered a hand to Steve, shaking it firmly. "You're a good man, Steve."

A single shot ripped through the silence.

-/-

Jane snarled as the man fell to the ground, the surprised look stuck on his face for all time. She wanted to celebrate his death the way they had, but she felt nothing. Not anymore.

She peered out the small window, the tree line was still, silent. Her ears were ringing from the shot as she dragged the body out of sight of the small door.

Staring into the trees, she shook her head, hoping against hope that she'd be able to hear clearly again, she didn't want him to be able to sneak up and catch her unawares.

Then she saw him. He walked slowly, no worries, no fear, a cigarette hanging from his mouth as he sauntered back to the plane.

"That was fucking epic!" Chip announced as he climbed the steps into the cabin. He didn't bother looking into the plane as he sat up in the cockpit. "And all those bonuses." He sighed happily, resting back in the seat. Jane felt sick, he was completely oblivious to the carnage around him. That was all Maura had been to these monsters; a bonus shot. She pulled the handgun from the back of her pants and stepped over Bear's lifeless body.

"How many did you get?" Chip asked, turning in his seat. His eyes widened as Jane stood before him, the gun set firmly on his head. His eyes flicked to Bear and back to Jane.

"He was one." she said coldly. "And you are two." She pulled the trigger, splattering Chip's brain across the cockpit, blood and brain matter covering everything. His body slumped back into the chair.

Jane gathered up their bags and a few bottles of water before heading back into the jungle.

"Why isn't she back?" Tag demanded as he paced in the cave. "She's been gone for hours." He turned to head out of the cave and found it's mouth to be full.

"Jane!" Tag was obviously delighted at her return and wrapped her in a hug. He felt her tense in his arms and pulled back quickly. "I thought you were dead." he said.

Her eyes filled instantly with tears. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." he choked out.

Jane crossed to him, returning the hug. "Don't worry about it," she whispered. "I am."

-/-

Gentle snores filled the cave, even Jane had fallen into a fitful sleep. Night was a noisy experience on the island, various creatures coming to life and calling to each other, in warning or desire, John didn't know. He sat up slowly, moving deliberately slowly as he edge towards the mouth of the cave.

In her sleep, Jane cried out, Maura's name echoing around the craggy space.

John froze in place, waiting for her to settle before moving again. It wouldn't do to be caught, not now. As Jane quietened, John edged his way nearer the mouth of the cave, pausing only to collect the hunting knife that he had been careful to hide away.

As soon as his feet touched the soft mossy floor of the jungle that surrounded them, he ran. He knew what he had to do. It was time.

Jane was the first to wake the following morning, her sleep; plagued with nightmares and dreams hadn't been at all restful. Guilt twisted her gut as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"John?" she called, the sound waking both Tag and Steve from their slumbers. "John!" she screamed into the dawns light. A deadly glare settled over her face as she turned to Steve. "Where is he?"

Jane hadn't much liked John but he had grown on her over time, much like her scars. They were ugly to look at and reminded her of times past that she'd prefer to forget and yet without them, she wouldn't be half the person she was. She needed them to be strong. They were her armour against the world. John, and others like him with their barbed comments and sly remarks had given her a different sort of skin. She'd faced them her entire life, the endless speculation about her life and all its areas. People who felt they could insult her because she was a cop, then because she was in homicide... then because of Maura.

She could remove herself from the people, of course and yet she rarely did. Like her scars, she needed them to give her the fire she needed to do her job. She needed to be told she wasn't enough so she had someone to prove wrong. She knew she was the best in her field, she didn't have to prove that to herself, nor to Maura, or Frost or anyone else at BPD.

Now Maura was gone and so it seemed, was John.

Steve rubbed his face and tried to speak but his mouth was dry and it took a couple of attempts before the words came to him.

"I don't know." he said dumbly. He had never been a morning person and even less so when that morning started with an inquisition.

Jane growled low in her her throat and got to her feet. "Watch him!" she ordered to an equally sleepy Tag as she swept up a water bottle and marched from the cave.

Jane broke cover of the trees without a second thought, the sand was warm under her feet and she welcomed the feeling. As she approached Maura's platform, every last ounce of air was ripped from her lungs. A roof of sorts had been erected in the night, long branches held an intricate weave of palm leaves aloft, casting shade on the main body giving the platform the appearance of a four poster bed.

John slumped against the structure, snoring loudly.

As Jane reached his side, the man stirred from sleep, looking up at her with soft eyes.

John got to his feet slowly and rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked at the sand. "Erm..." He didn't know what he should say, only that he should try. "I thought I could help... she was a good lady."

Jane sniffed loudly before grabbing John roughly and hugging him as tears fell from her eyes.

She pulled back quickly and wiped her face. "Help her?" she nodded to Maura's body that still lay in the sand. She had done her best to cover her and protect her. John nodded and, with a heavy heart, he took hold of Maura's feet as Jane lifted her shoulders. They laid Maura's body on the platform and in the only shade to be found.

As they stood in silence, Jane drank from the water bottle before offering it to John. He took the bottle without meeting Jane's eyes and smiled weakly as he drained the rest of the liquid, this throat contracting in celebration as the cool water quenched his thirst.

After many moments of silence, Jane turned away, stripped from her clothes and strode into the ocean. For the first time in days, she finally had the chance to bathe. The cool water eased her sunburn and bug bites. Laying on her back, she stared up at the sun and wondered how the hell they were going to get off of the island.

**Note: Hey all, sorry this one is so short but I'm sure the next one will be longer. Thank you all for your reviews and messages, including the ones telling me you hate me and will never read anything I ever write again. Those were fun.**

**Seriously, I love your reviews and the emotions you're all having. **

**I know how this ends... its only got a couple more chapters in it, maybe three... but I'm leaving it WIDE open so there could be a sequel if anyone is left reading it by that point. **

**Please review, they make me happy. **


	13. Frost in the Tropics

Jane sat on the beach, next to Maura's platform and watched the sun set. With the dangers eliminated, they all had more freedom with the exception of guarding Steve.

Jane wanted to believe his story but the detective in her doubted his credibility. After all he, like the other men, had paid to go on a trip to hunt and kill people. His claims they were all death row inmates had be far fetched at best and even if they had been true, that didn't make it any better to her mind.

"I don't know what to do." she whispered into the burning orange light. "What would you do?" she looked towards Maura. "I know, you'd probably believe him, tell me all the reasons why I should give him a chance." she sighed, running her hands through her tangled hair. "I dunno Maur. I wish I knew how to get us home." A small sob choked in her throat and she got to her feet quickly. "I gotta go baby." she pressed a small kiss on Maura's head, a single tear dripping from her nose as she pulled away. The stench of death clung to everything.

Striding into the cave, Jane flopped down next to the fire and stared at Steve with ice in her eyes.

"Jane." Tag spoke up before Jane's withering look infused too much terror in the already too small abode.

Looking up at him, she tried to smile but found herself unable. It was as though her face had forgotten, the muscles refusing to cooperate. The end result was more of a pained grimace.

"Steve says there's a phone on the island." Tag whispered softly.

Immediately, Jane's eyes flicked back to the man before them. "Really?"

Steve nodded but remained silent.

"One of the men had it on him when they landed." Tag continued. "It's our way home."

"There won't be any reception out here, Tag!" Jane growled at the man, irritated at his lack of thought.

"Not a cell phone." Tag clarified. "A satellite phone."

Jane's interest piqued momentarily. "What's the catch?" She directed her question to Steve who sat stoically in the furthest corner of the cave. Tag looked to him and nodded softly.

"There's no catch." Steve whispered.

Jane studied his face before looking back to Tag and nodding softly.

"Where's John?" she asked.

Tag only shrugged. "He came back not long after you left and sat with Steve so I could go out." His brow crinkled at the sentence. 'Go out' before that had meant a bar, maybe a club with his buddies, now it meant a fruitless search for something to eat and not having to sit in the rather ripe smelling cave. "I came back about three hours ago. Haven't seen him since."

"You wanna go try some fishing or something?" Jane asked him suddenly, her eyes darting to the mouth of the cave.

Taking the hint, Tag nodded and slipped into the cooling evening, passing the handgun to Jane as he left.

"So," Jane's eyes flashed dangerously at Steve. "Why would you tell us about the phone?" Everything about the situation felt wrong, dangerous. "You could shoot us, phone your buddies to get you home."

Steve shook his head. "I know what you think of me." his voice shook. "But I'm not like the others. I wanted to get revenge for my fiancé. I killed Walter, I deserve jail for that but I did it to save my own life."

Jane picked at her shorts but never let her aim on the man falter.

"I want to get off this island as much as you do. And my buddies?" He scoffed at the idea. "I don't have buddies, nor acquaintances. I have no one left anymore. I get up, I go to work, I live in a tiny trailer on an old farm and haven't seen anyone outside of work in years." A tear rolled down his face as he spoke. "I gave it all up to avenge Kate."

Lowering the gun, Jane watched him carefully. "Come on." she said, getting to her feet and leading the way from the cave.

The cool ocean had felt good against Steve's tired body, the sting of salt and sand in his many cuts and scrapes had been strangely refreshing as he washed his body and clothes as best he could. His bag had contained a change of clothes and he'd slipped into them with a sigh.

"So, where is this phone?" Jane asked as they walked back into the jungle slowly.

"Walter had it." Steve replied. In the brief time they had spent together, Jane seemed to have relaxed a little around him, maybe had started believing his story. If nothing else, she seemed a little less likely to kill him at any second.

"The guy you killed in the jungle?" Jane clarified. She'd found his body, searched it quickly but there had been no phone. Had she missed it? "I found him, he had no phone on him!"

Steve only shrugged. "Maybe he left it on the plane."

Pausing to consider this suggestion, Jane nudged Steve away from the cave. "Maybe we go and find out."

Night-time on the island was a cool but noisy experience. Steve had pulled a flash light from his bag as the last of the sunlight had vanished and, as a result, was often bombarded by bugs of varying sizes and intensities. They moved in silence, conversation not forthcoming from Jane so Steve remained silent, unwilling to anger her with his chatter. He couldn't see the gun but he could feel it, always trained on him. Once false move and he would be dead in the blink of an eye.

As they neared the plane, an eerie buzzing filled the air. Steve paused to look back at Jane who only shrugged before nodding him forward.

The source of the sound became clear as they reached the door. Flies; maybe a million, they would never know, took to the air in a dense black cloud, drawn to the small aircraft by the haunting smell of death. Involuntarily, Steve gagged, swallowing hard against the burning acid that flew into his throat.

"You don't have time to be sick." Jane told him as she pulled the bandanna from around his neck and tied it securely around her face. "Go on." she nudged him gently towards the plane.

Pulling his sleeve up over his face, Steve clenched his teeth and strode into the plane, trying hard to remember where he'd been sitting.

To his credit, he succeeded in not throwing up as he searched the plane, pulling various wrappers and tissues out from under the seats. He took a shuttered breath, regretting it instantly, as his attention fell on the metal box. Pulling open the lid, he cheered silently as the satellite phone sat in the bottom of the box.

"I got it." he called to Jane who had taken leave of the plane after only a few minutes, the heat and indescribable stench that filled the plane making her beyond queasy. If she'd heard him, she didn't respond. Running from the macabre transportation, Steve gulped in huge mouthfuls of the cool night air.

"Get it?" Jane asked, watching as he alternated between sucking in huge lungfuls of air and gagging.

Steve paused and handed her the small device before dropping to his knees in the ferns and vomiting. In that respect, he reminded her somewhat of Frost when she'd first met him. He'd taken his time to get his 'morgue legs' as Maura had said but now? She'd almost forgotten how things had been back then, she and Maura, knee deep in bodily fluids in the middle of a crime scene with Frost puking his guts out in the shrubbery and Korsak laughing heartily at the younger detective. That would never be the case again. She would never have those days where things were simple, everyone knowing and doing what they were meant to. Evidence bags, gloves, paperwork passing seamlessly between them in a deranged murder ballet.

Now there was nothing. She would never be able to be that person again. Reaching into her own pack, she pulled out a bottle of water and twisted the cap, offering the warm liquid to Steve who looked up at her cautiously.

"Thanks." he rinsed his mouth out quickly, spitting the majority of the water out before drinking deeply.

Jane began the trek back towards where she thought the cave was, turning the phone over in her hands. On the back, someone, Walter presumably, had stuck a large white sticker with the number on it. She ran her fingers over it, picking gently at the raised corner before staring at the keypad.

"Jane?" Steve's voice rose over the cacophony of insects, causing her to turn. "If we go this way..." he pointed off to the north. "It takes almost an hour off the walk." Jane nodded, and turned to follow him.

Pressing the power button on the phone, Jane was surprised to find it had a full charge. Thanks to her mother's insistence that she call, Jane had taken the time to find out the code to be able to call home. Dialling carefully, she stared at the device as the number began to connect and finally rang.

"Frost." His voice was a welcome sound in the midst of disaster and she fought to stifle a sob.

"Hey Frost, it's Jane." The joy in his voice was evident, as though she'd called him for a chat. He didn't know, how could he? "Look Frost, I need your help." Almost immediately, his tone changed he was all business. Steve picked up the pace, sensing that Jane didn't want him to overhear the conversation.

"The boat sunk, we're stranded on some god forsaken island." The sharp intake of air was all she needed to hear. 'Please don't ask about Maura' she prayed silently. "I'm on a satellite phone, can you find our position from that?"

"Yeah, hang on let me get a trace on it, I can use the inbuilt GPS to find where you are."

There was a pause, Jane assumed Frost was typing frantically on his keyboard. "OK Jane, I can trace you. I'll send help." Jane sighed.

"This is the number." she turned the phone over, reciting the number in small segments. "Do you need me to keep the phone on?" she asked.

"Yeah. For the next hour at least."

"OK. An hour." Jane agreed, hoping the charge on the phone would last until they were saved. "Then I'm turning it off."

"OK. Turn it on again tomorrow between 10 and 11am east coast time." Frost told her. "I'll call you on this number to let you know what's happening."

Jane smiled genuinely, a small movement that barely bothered her muscles. She would be able to take Maura home.

"Thanks Frost." Jane choked on a sob and disconnected the call quickly.

-/-

They returned to the cave and sat in silence. Neither John nor Tag had returned and so they were left with their silence. The other men had collected some wild asparagus and some berries but Jane couldn't bring herself to eat it. The vegetable that had inadvertently caused Maura's death would never pass her lips again. She tried, when hunger made her stomach growl like a cornered bear, she had tried to force some down but found it making the return journey much faster than anyone had believed.

"Hi." the deep voice that resonated around them made Jane look up.

"Hi John." They said in unison.

"I caught some fish." he held six large red fish up in front of him, a smile curling his lips but never reaching his eyes.

Steve got to his feet slowly. "I would like to cook for you." he glanced at Jane. "If I may?" She nodded at him before moving away from the fire towards the back of the cave. It had become the sleeping area of sorts, clothes and palm leaves covered the area, giving some respite from the hard rock.

"Where have you been?" she asked as John settled back there with her. She didn't look at him, preferring to watch Steve prepare the fish.

"With Elaine." John replied sadly. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Steve was right." At the sound of his name, Steve looked up but his gaze dropping back to the fish quickly. "There was a phone." she held the device up as if to prove her statement. "I've got someone tracking our position now."

John only nodded. He'd had no doubt that Jane would find a way. Her passion and spirit were evident from the second he'd spoken to her and he knew that once she set her mind to something, she'd achieve it or die trying.

Handing the gun to John, Jane got up and stretched. Everything about her hurt.

"I'm going to find Tag." she said to no one in particular.

"He's on the beach." John told her plainly.

As Jane left the cave, John settled the gun in amongst their makeshift bedding and moved to help Steve prepare the first decent meal they'd had in over a week.

John was right, Tag was, for want of a better word, loitering on the beach.

"Tag!" The sound of his name made the young man jump and he turned quickly, his eyes wide.

Jane approached him cautiously; he seemed edgy and nervous. Her gut rumbled a warning. "What are you doing?" she asked, pausing a few feet from the younger man.

"I... I mean, I wanted..."

Jane raised an eyebrow in question.

"Show me your hands." she demanded, wishing she'd bought a gun out with her. Slowly, Tag pulled a makeshift bouquet out from behind his back. "I wanted to do something." He fidgeted in the sand. "It seemed like the right thing to do."

Jane nodded slowly.

"OK."

"These are for Elaine." he said softly.

In all the chaos and confusion of the past few days, Jane had almost forgotten how much everyone else had lost. Her own grief had consumed her. "Lets go." she headed off towards where Elaine's body had washed up.

As they neared the area, Jane hung her head. The reasons for John's long absences were suddenly clear. Like Jane, he had constructed a platform for Elaine's body but the base was covered in dried palm leaves. A pyre. Jane felt suddenly sick as she realised what she was seeing.

The stench of death and decay filled the air along with bugs of varying shapes and sizes causing Jane to stop in her tracks. She watched as Tag ventured forwards, resting the bouquet at the foot of the platform before turning and jogging back to Jane's side. His face had paled significantly in the short trip.

"John caught some fish." Jane said suddenly after many moments of silence. "You hungry?"

The rumble Tag's stomach emitted was all the answer she needed and she turned and lead the way back to the cave. "Oh, and we're being rescued." she added, making the younger man pick up his pace and run alongside her.

"Really?" he asked. Jane nodded in response, the action causing Tag to punch the air in celebration and sprint off to the cave, once again leaving Jane alone.


	14. Rescue Me

They ate their meal in relative silence, a bubble of excitement rippling through the air, unacknowledged.

The fish was beautiful, in his time on the island, Steve had learnt many tricks to improving the flavour of various foods by using the islands indigenous flora.

"Erm." John's voice was hesitant, shaking somewhat as he spoke. The others looked to him expectantly. "I would like for you all to be with me when I..." his voice cracked under the weight of the idea he was about to propose. "when I say my final farewell to Elaine."

Having seen the pyre on the beach, both Tag and Jane had expected this course of action from John but neither had anticipated being invited.

"You." he gestured casually towards Jane, "And Maura were so wonderful to her and I know she thought a lot of you." He paused to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand. "I think it's right that she should be honoured." Jane nodded softly.

"You don't want to take her home?" Tag asked. If truth be told, he didn't like the idea of sharing the rescue craft with Elaine's body. Having sat, exposed for a number of days, the elements and wildlife had taken their toll on her body.

"There's no one there." John said softly. "She'd like to be here, she loved the idea of living on a desert island." he smiled sadly.

"We'd be honoured." Jane told him.

John reached into the pile of supplies and found the lighter fluid that Jane had thought to procure. "If you'd like to follow me?" John turned and walked slowly into the night.

Jane and Tag exchanged surprised looks, they hadn't expected to do this right now. As John paused at the mouth of the cave, Jane looked to Steve and sighed. "Come on." she told him, nodded to follow the other men.

Standing on the beach, even the insects had fallen silent as John sprayed lighter fluid carelessly over the pyre. From under the large platform, he pulled a makeshift torch and doused that in the remaining fluid.

"Elaine." He began, his voice a rasped whisper in the silence. "I loved you from the moment we met. I know I should have been a better man and given you more, been more for you and I will regret that until my dying day." Tag stifled a sob as John spoke. "I could stand on this beach until the end of time and never tell you everything I need to. I will miss you more than you could ever know. You were a good woman, the best."

Jane felt her jaw clench at the sentence but remained silent, her own grief bubbling with anger.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing but I know, in any other circumstance, you'd have loved this island so I am choosing to leave you here, and with you, my heart and soul."

He reached into his pocket, flicking the lighter he found there and holding the flame to the torch. Stepping forwards, he methodically moved around the pyre, setting the flame at measured intervals.

They stood together in silence, each person reaching out to offer John some small comfort; the touch of a hand, the squeeze of an arm, a pat on the back as the flames danced and licked around Elaine's body.

Slowly, Jane peeled off, taking Steve with her back to the cave, leaving Tag and John on the beach.

"So, when are we being rescued?" Steve asked cautiously as they reached the cave. He wasn't entirely certain that he would be leaving with the others, that Jane would let him live to see the rescue come to pass. The darkness that oozed from her since they had met had scared him to his core. He could tell by the laughter lines around her eyes that she hadn't always been this person, she had once laughed and often. Despite having not been the one to pull the trigger, he felt as guilty for her wife's death as Bear had been.

"I don't know." she told him simply. "We'll find out tomorrow."

He nodded before settling himself in the back of the cave.

* * *

With no reason to wake early, Tag, Steve, John and Jane all slept in. The sun rising to a vacant beach. John had remained with Elaine until the flames had consumed and died out.

Their morning consisted of heading to the beach for a swim and wash in the ocean; it was by far the most pointless task of the day but it gave them all the illusion of being clean before foraging for fruits and berries. With the 'hunters' now dead, they were free to explore the beach or go fishing, John proving to be the most successful of the group.

They managed to occupy themselves rather successfully but the anticipation of a phone call with news of their rescue built until they were all pacing and grabbing at Tag's wrist to check the time.

As the day died into late afternoon, Jane reached for the satellite phone, having been careful to hide it away from the others. In their eagerness to get home, she didn't want everyone turning it on and off and killing the battery before they got news of their saviours.

As the screen burst into life, the group collectively held their breath.

"What if he can't trace us?" John asked, he didn't want to play Devil's Advocate but knew that someone had to.

"He will." Jane told him. In all the years she'd worked with Barry Frost, he'd never let her down, never failed to hack a computer, trace a cell phone or person. His computer skills were almost legendary.

As if on cue, the phone burst into life.

"Rizzoli." Jane smiled softly, she'd never gotten out of the habit of answering her phone that way even at home. The amount of times she'd scared a telemarketer by growling into the house phone had made Maura laugh.

"Jane, have you been rescued yet?" She frowned at the question.

"No. Should we have been?"

"Well, yes." He sounded confused. "They launched a boat last night, your time."

"Well its not here." Jane growled low in her throat. This wasn't the news she was expecting.

"I'd go down to the beach, look out for the, maybe draw attention to yourself." Frost suggested slowly

"And how do you suggest I do that?" She didn't mean to snap but it fell from her lips before she could check herself.

Frost only laughed, having grown used to Jane's impatience. "I don't doubt you could find a way." There was a pause when Jane didn't respond. "Jane?" he sounded cautious. "Is everything OK?"

There is was, out there in the open, the question she'd hoped he wouldn't ask.

"I'll have to call you back." Jane choked back a sob, fighting to hide the emotion that was so raw and close tot he surface. "Find out where the help is!" She cut off the call and bolted from the cave.

Jane had stood in silence on the beach for many minutes before John came to her side. His stoic calm soothed her somewhat.

"No rescue then?" he asked softly.

"They're coming." She was glad he focused on that rather then asking why she'd left. "We need to draw attention to ourselves."

John nodded before turning away from her and setting about gathering larger logs and creating a fire in the middle of the beach. He worked silently, seeming to enjoy being consumed in a task.

**-/-**

By 8pm, the large fire was well alight, the flames seeming to dance up with the clouds. Frost had told them all that rescue should be with them before 10pm and so they say on the beach, scanning the water and occasionally shouting and calling for help.

"Ya hear that?" Tag asked. The group fell silent, straining to hear something out of the ordinary.

"Oh yeah, that's a chopper." John agreed. All eyes turned skyward and as the gently flash of lights punctuated the darkness, everyone got to their feet, jumping and waving.

The small aircraft circled them slowly, the pilot waving to acknowledge them before turning off, they assumed, to get a boat.

By 9.30, the buzz of a small boat filled their ears and the group could breathe freely again.

"I'm Victor. Is everyone OK?" A huge man stepped from the boat and waded through the ocean.

"Yes, no real injuries amongst the living." Jane told him. "Plenty of dead though."

To his credit, the man only nodded as Jane briefly explained the situation. "OK, well we need to get you back so we can start proceedings." He stumbled over his words as the full realisation washed over him. He handed out life jackets which everyone refused.

John gave Jane a gentle nod and smile as he glanced over to Maura. "Please." she whispered, leading the way to where her lover lie in an eternal sleep.

"Where are you going?" Victor asked.

"To get my partner." Jane told him matter of factly.

They returned moments later, carrying Maura's body gingerly between them.

"Whoa, no no no." Victor backed away quickly. "No, you can't take a dead body."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "She's coming with us." she told him.

"No, I can't allow it, I can't let you, its a health violation."

Steve, Tag and John all looked to Jane, awaiting her reaction, all expecting something huge and dramatic.

Instead, she hung her head, the world seeming to crash in on her. A single tear fell from her eye, rolling slowly down her cheek and she crumpled into the sand. Could nothing go right for her? She'd lost everything she'd ever cared about in the space of a week and now, she had to lose Maura all over again?

"Someone will come back for the dead." Victor said as he ushered the others towards the boat.

A sob racked Jane's body. She was too tired to fight, too tired to want to hold it together for one more second.

Steve stopped. "No." he said firmly leaving the safety of the boat that came to take them to the larger vessel. He walked confidently across the sand and sat next to Jane, braver her wrath to squeeze her arm in support. "If she doesn't go..." he nodded to Maura's body, "Then we don't go."

Jane spun so fast that she felt a muscle in her neck twang.

Both John and Tag settled next to her in the sand.

"Its all or nothing." Tag told him.

"Can you afford to explain why you left us here?" John asked him firmly. Another violent sob shook Jane, this one coming from the solidarity and love shown towards her.

Victor stared at them all incredulously. How could he possibly understand what they had been through, what they had lost? It made no sense to him at all that they would sacrifice themselves for one already lost.

"OK." he said, returning to the boat and pulling a large plastic sheet from a small box. "But we need to wrap her up."

Jane nodded and took the sheet, content to do this alone as the others climbed into the boat. "We're going home baby." she whispered. "We're going home."


	15. Epilogue

**Wednesday:**

Tyres rolled slowly over the asphalt. Angela's gently weeping interspersed with the occassional wracked sob from Constance; sounds that were miles away to Jane Rizzoli's ears.

She stepped mechanically from the car, limo? She didn't know. Her eyes were trained in the rich, mahogany box riding on burly shoulders. Father O'Flannery spoke softly; other would wax poetic about his eulogy for days after but Jane heard nothing, not anymore.

What could he say really? The truth as Jane was it would be 'inappropriate'. Maura had died and it was all Jane's fault.

The church was full, a twisted mix of Boston elite and blue collar, raised by the street cops. Gentle sobs were stifled by the well-to-do while officers of all ranks sat stiffly in their dress uniforms, not bothering to hide their grief.

Outside the church, many came to offer condolences, a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, a brush of her arm. Jane knew she should feel something, anything. Instead she was cold, empty. The light and warmth had been ripped from her on that tropical beach.

She paused, staring blindly at the car before her. Hands ushered her forwards and suddenly she was moving again.

Unbrellas were offered at the graveside but Jane pushed them away. Rain hammered down relentlessly as Jane rested her forehead against the warm wood. "Even the universe is crying for you." she whispered.

More talking, more words, each one punctuated with the damp floral scent of grief and each one pointless. They finished quickly, hastened by the turn in the weather.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Jane welcomed the emptiness that filled her. There would never be another Maura, another reason for Jane to wak up each morning. There would never be light in her again.

As the mourners slowly left the grave, Jane was vaguely aware of people trying to move her on. She brushed them all away, staring silently into the muddy hole.

In the end, she assumed they all stopped trying and so she sat in the icy rain and stared.

The man that came, hours later, to fill the grave tried in vain to make her leave, his insistent words falling on deaf ears. Eventually, he too gave up and went about his business, cautious of the sotic brunette.

Without warning, the rain stopped. Jane felt the heavy jacket as it was draped over her shoulders.

"You don't need to be out here."

She knew that voice, of course she did. She'd known he would come. He moved silently, a cat stalking it's prey. Crouching before her, weathered hands cupped her face gently, guiding her eyes up to meet his own.

"What do you need, Jane?" Patrick Doyle looked small, his face red and puffy. Had he been crying?

Jane stared at him intently. What did she need? She needed to wake up from this nightmare, to apologise to Maura for every cross word, every water ring she'd left on the coffee table and every time she'd called Bass a turtle. She needed to be better for Maura. Worthy.

When she finally spoke, it was with someone elses voice. A cold, steely sound that was foreign to both of them.

"I want him dead." There was no doubt in her tone, no hesitation. "I want to shoot that bastard right between the eyes."

Doyle pulled back, the hatred that flowed over him was unprecidented.

"You can find out who organised it." It was a fact they both knew. "I want in."

"You what?" Doyle was stunned. The woman that sat before him had always been just and true, he'd expected her to lock him up countless times but she never had. Because of Maura.

With his daughter gone, he had expected that unspoken agreement to end and he had welcomed it. It had been the reason he was crouched in the mud before her. He was tired of running, tired of the life.

"I want in." Jane repeated slowly. "When you find the bastards that did this, I want the hit."

Doyle couldn't believe his ears. "You mean?"

"I will avenge her." Jane swore solemnly. "Nothing else matters." She met his gaze once more, her cold, dead eyes confirming her words.

Reaching for her hand, he pulled Jane to her feet, all the while searching for any sign of doubt.

"You know there's no going back." He said softly, his voice shaking slightly. Jane only nodded, her cold gaze penetrating deep into him. "There's initiations; the guys aren't gentle." Jane shrugged. She couldn't feel anything anyway, what would it matter? "They won't accept you. It will be hell."

"I want in." Jane repeated firmly.

"You know she wouldn't want you to lose yourself." It was a low blow, he knw. What Doyle hadn't expected was the left hook that appeared from nowhere, cracking into his face and rattling his teeth.

"I. Want. In." She repeated yet again, watching as Doyle wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You got balls kid." Paddy grinned as he tucked his handkerchief into his pocket. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
